Egyptian Goddess
by Wolfgirl706
Summary: Edward, prince of ancient Egypt, sees a mixed-blood girl during the annual "Festival of Opet". What happens when he finds her? Will romance blossom? Or will Bella give up on the arrogant prince? Some of the characters might be OOC. Rated T just in case. Rated: T
1. Chapter 1

The city was ablaze with sounds. Drums played, rattles shaking and pipes were being blown. Many other sounds were heard throughout the city. The sounds of people's footsteps could be heard as they moved along the street. People started to clap and cheer, as they danced along with the music. The sun had barely come up but none of this mattered to any of the people playing. The smells of fresh baked bread, cooking meat and fresh vegetables filled the town. Banners of every size shape and colour blew in the wind and hung from every house hold and shop.

"Finally, the Festival of Opet. One of the few festivals where everyone is here to see the whole royal family," a young male voice stated haughtily, a smirk on his face. He looked out the window at the streets below. Servants of every shape and size were all around him, busy putting black kohl around his eyes, and adding jewelry around his neck. His head had been freshly shaved except a strip of hair on the side of his head and he had been given a bath with scented soaps the night before.

"Hey Edward!" an equally, if not more, arrogant voice called to him. A man a bit taller than Edward and broader in the shoulders but just as equally beautiful, walked and approached Edward. He had just as many accessories as Edward had and had been given a royal treatment as well. The servants kept working on getting Edward prepared, finishing the last few preparations. "Want to see who can get more females' attention today?"

"Sure. I love a good bet. Be gone worthless servants," Edward sneered and watched in satisfaction as they bowed lowly and scurried away. They shut the door behind them as they left, nervous about staying even a fraction of a second too long.

"Very nice."

"I know right? They are so much more effective than before."

"I told you little brother. Treat them the way I do, and soon they fear you. Then they will get your bidding done so much faster than being lenient on them."

"Anyway, what about that bet?"

"Yes, right then. Let's see who can get the attention of more females by the end of the festival. What do you say?" Emmett asked challengingly.

"You are so on," Edward agreed, slapping his elder brother on the back.

The two princes walked side by side throughout the twisting palace hallways, the glow of the morning sun shone through the windows as the princes walked past , barking at slaves and servants. The slaves and servants found themselves shoved them aside if they got in the princesses way. The lucky servants who knew either of the princes from personal experience had the advantage to know to instinctively run into the nearest available room and hide until they passed. Even the servants who had only heard of them or the rumors about them ran and hid as well. The servants or slaves that had never heard of either of them were the very unfortunate souls who would face harsh punishment, even if they had done nothing wrong. If they were lucky they would get pushed out on the way. The unlucky ones got to spend the day in the dungeons.

The boys kept going on their way toward the main corridors. When they arrived in the main corridor they arrived to the scent of flowers and incense. Statues lined the corridor from one end to the other, and the torches that added extra light flickered there flames causing an eerie glow. They spotted the rest of their family at the far end of the corridor and the servants who were around them, putting the finishing touches on the festival litters they would be sitting on.

"Finally! Edward, Emmett. Hurry up!" their mother, Esme ordered as she was rushing them over.

Once they were over with the rest of their family, their father got into his seat. His was a tall seat in the shape of a great sphinx made of ash wood and decorated with flowers and had poles so that people could carry it. Esme went and sat in her seat after him. Her seat was an exact copy of their fathers only smaller. The three sons got into their seats, according to age, and finally Edward's sisters came and sat in their seats according as well. The servants checked the seats one last time and when they checked Edward's seat, he sneered at them, making them scurry away with fear.

After a few more minutes, the giant doors opened at the front of the palace that led to the city. The dancers and musicians exited the doors first, the royal family with guards around them for protection, who were lifted by big strong slaves with bronzed skin. As Edward's festival litter started forward he saw the first glimpses of the city once again.

"This is going to be good," he thought as his face was hit with the rays of the early-morning hot Egyptian sun.

 **I have decided to repost this with more details. Also, I changed some major parts later on. Tell me what you think. I tried to make it longer, but couldn't find a way to do it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Crowds cheered and lined the streets, young and old, rich and poor . Kids sat on their parents shoulders all were watching and waiting, hoping to get a glimpse of the Pharaoh and his family. It was rare for people to have a chance to see his family but today was the Festival of Opet. It was one of the few days people got to see the Pharaoh and his family at the same time, making it one of the most exciting festivals of the year.

There was one girl though, who was not looking around and cheering. The girls' name was Bella which meant "Beautiful". Anyone who met her agreed her name most certainly suited her. Her black hair flowed down her back and her eyes a deep chocolate-brown that anyone would get lost in. Even her skin was flawless of any marks. She always silently disagreed that her name suited her. 'What's the point in having people think you're beautiful if no one listens to what you say?' She often thought to herself.

Her family had made everyone come to the festival and she had to put on pounds of jewelry, and so much makeup she felt like if she moved a muscle it would all fall off her face. She never wore makeup except when she needed to. She in truth hatred it but her mother had insisted though that the whole family look their best, and decided that that would include makeup and jewelry for the whole family. They had to put on black kohl all around their eyes and for some reason she had made the eldest daughters put on wigs even though they already had black hair. Her brothers', sisters', and her own sun-kissed skin had been bathed in the early morning before the festival. The whole ordeal of it annoyed Bella to no end. If it were up to her she would wear only the makeup necessary for being in the hot sun.

"Yesh! When will we ever go home?" She thought annoyed. "People make such a big deal over seeing the Pharaoh and his family. I heard he and his family are all jerks, especially their youngest son, Edward. He apparently acts like he's the best thing the god's created since the beginning of time."

The Pharaoh and his family had started to come down the street at that point in time, with dancers and musicians in front and behind them, trumpets blew and sounded at they came. The crowds of people even waved little flags they have made to honor the pharaoh. Bella noticed that the order was the same as always Dancers with musicians, the Pharaoh, the queen, their sons, Peter, Emmett, Edward, and their daughters, Alice, and Kate. This Pharaoh, unlike others, had chosen only one wife to be with, whereas other Pharaohs had a main wife and several minor wives.

The parade seemed to move in slow motion in Bella's opinion. Two of the princes in the parade, Emmett and Edward, were randomly winking and smiling at the girls in the crowd. When they did the girls swooned in delight, and some even fainted. Everyone else simply bowed to show their respect for the royal family. The sons were passing by Bella now, and when Edward looked over and saw her, he winked at her. She simply glared at him in return, and then very stiffly bowed to him like everyone else. He looked surprised by her action then stopped winking at random girls as the parade kept moving, stunned that she had glared. The parade finally ended as the sun was setting. The sky lit up with reds greens pinks and people started to head home for the next day.

"Why on earth are the festivals so long? We could be doing anything else, like hitting ourselves with a stick and still get more done than watching these things," Bella thought as she went off to find her family and when she did her eldest sister was shrieking with excitement.

"Oh my goodness! Edward winked at you! You… are… so lucky!" Rosalie shrieked.

Her youngest sister looked at Bella with green, curious eyes.

"Bella. Why don't you act like all the other girls when Edward winked at you?" Charlotte asked her.

"Because I'm smart enough to realize that I don't have a chance with him, and even if I did, I wouldn't want to because he is a jerk," Bella answered honestly. "So that's why I don't bother swooning over him like some people do."

She then looked over at Rosalie while she told her the second part of her explanation and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" Rosalie asked when she saw the look.

"Wow" Bella thought to herself.

Then they saw that their brother had come up and had heard most of the conversation between them.

"Well I'm glad she didn't get excited over such a little thing," her eldest sibling, Jasper commented. "It means she has more sense than most of the other girls around here."

"Thank you Jasper."

"No problem sister. I know you don't enjoy these. Of course, I don't as well, but I think you hate them even more than I do."

"Hello my children! So what did you think of the festival?" Their father asked them, walking up to them.

"It was great!" Rosalie screeched happily.

Bella, Jasper, and Charlotte all said at the same time in a monotonous chorus, "It was boring."

"It's too bad you feel that way but considering it's a major festival we have to attend and watch it," their mother, Renee, reminded them.

"We know mother," they all simultaneously replied.

The family walked back to the house, passing by the houses and shops along the way all still had their banners out. They felt the coolness of the night wind drift as they walked home. A few hours later they ate the duck their father and his sons had hunted earlier for dinner. The fire crackled as they ate and the smell of the suck filled the house with its rich aroma.

That night, as Bella thought about the day in her bed on top of the roof, she grew more irritated by the minute. "He thinks he's so great. Someone needs to tell him he's not the center of the universe. He should learn what people do just to get the best for his family, not just that we trade items and it magically ends up at the palace. "


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning the sun shone brightly through the window of the cottage.

"Bella! Get some water and the painting I wanted please," her mother requested.

"All right mother!" she agreed. Bella grabbed a large reddish brown clay jar and walked to the river in her bare feet.

The dirt of the path feels cool against her feet. The morning sun hadn't had a chance yet to warm it. In a few more hours the dirt would be very hot to walk on, but for now, it was still very cool. Bella breathed in the fresh morning air. She had purposely forgotten what had happened the day before, and listened to the world around her. The birds were calling out and she answered their calls. People were working and she heard others selling items or hunting in the river nearby.

When she got to the river she dipped the jar and filled it up. The cool water sent goose bumps up her arm. When the jar was full she slowly made her way down another path towards her friend's house to pick up the painting. Suddenly someone jumped out in front of her. Surprised, she fell back and the jar fell on the ground, spilling water everywhere. Bella quickly recovered and glared at Edward, who was standing in front of her. He had put on basic clothes, no sandals, or jewelry, and no cosmetics. His head was bald except for the strip of black hair hanging down on the side of his head.

"Hello. May I help you?" he asked politely, like he had done nothing wrong at all. His very pale features stuck out even more now. She knew he was always paler than other people, but now she could see him fully, and she saw he was practically chalk-white. She had seen him before in past festivals and ceremonies, and his skin never changed. He was so pale it was amazing he never looked the slightest bit burned, or at least tanned in his life.

"No you may not," she hissed, spite filling her voice.

Edward took a step back, eyes widening in surprise.

Bella stood up quickly, grabbed the jar, and walked back to the river. Once she filled it up again, she walked toward all the shops. She then stopped suddenly and turned around to face the prince.

"By the way, you're not fooling anyone with that costume, Prince Edward."

When he looked shocked a second time, Bella smiled and turned knowingly. She then continued on her way.

"Wait! How did you know it was me?" he asked, running up to her, walking in step with her.

"The first thing that is a dead giveaway is you have the palest skin anyone has ever seen around here. Also your clothing is made with far better material than others. Then there's the fact that your skin is far too clean and has too few callouses to be seen as anyone in the working class. Lastly, you just act more superior than everyone else," Bella listed as they walked.

"Oh. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Angela's to get the painting my mother wanted," she answered honestly.

"Wonderful! I'll accompany you."

Bella stopped suddenly and whirled around to face Edward. "Why in the name of sweet Isis do you keep following me?" she demanded angrily.

"You're interesting. I want to figure you out," he answered honestly.

Bella laughed to herself when he said that. "I'm not interesting. I'm the girl nobody would want to marry because I'm different from all the other girls. I hope Ma'at punishes you for your lies," she told him her perspective, managing to threaten him in the process. "And besides, the sight of you disgusts me, so go away."

They had reached Angela's at this point, and both entered her family's shop, next to her house.

"Oh hello Bella. Are you here for the painting?" Angela asked friendlily.

"Yes. Is it done?" she replied.

"Sure is. Here you go." Angela got up and handed the painting to her friend. She then asked if she would like some wine.

"That would be great thank you."

"Your highness," Angela greeted him warily. Her eyes shifted over to Bella carefully while doing so. She knew Bella disliked Edward because of the poor treatment he gave others and was surprised to see him with her. When she greeted and bowed slightly to Edward, she saw her friend smirk at him like she had just proven something to him. "Would you like some wine?"

"Yes please. Also, would you please call me Edward?" He requested.

"S-sure Edward." Angela blinked rapidly in surprise and then poured the wine she had into three cups.

"I told you that that was a bad costume," Bella murmured, annoyance still lacing her voice as she picked up her cup.

"All right. I'll fix it tonight," he hissed back at her.

"So how's your family Bella?" Angela asked once she sat down.

"Good. Although, my father gets upset for some reason whenever we bring up his job. I mean, I know he is the general of the army, but he used to love to talk about it, and now he never says one word about it," Bella expressed to her anxiously. She wanted to talk with her friend without worry of the Pharaoh hearing, but she couldn't chase Edward away without the high chance of her family getting in trouble.

"I think I know why," Edward spoke up.

"Really? Why?" Bella asked worriedly. She wanted information, even if it did come from Edward.

"I heard my father and your father talking, and your fathers' friend is going to war. Except he'll be on the opposing side of your father."

They talked for a few more minutes until Bella told Angela she had to go. She left Angela's shop quickly with her jar and painting saying goodbye to Angela as she left. The young prince was about to follow her, but he was soon stopped.

"Hold it," Angela commanded, causing him to turn around in surprise. "All right, why are you following her?"

"I have a very good reason for following her," he started out.

"Yeah right. This ought to be good," she thought to herself. "Okay so why are you following her? Is it because her father is an army official and you can get something out of that? Is it because she's just a bit richer than the other girls who are in the same social class as her? Besides her mother was a rich weaver even though her father is an army official."

"Actually, none of your ideas are right," Edward told her. "I actually like her for her." He was quiet for a moment, thinking. "Her mother is a crafts worker?" he asked, puzzled by how that could be possible.

"Strange right? Her father fell in love with her mother, and even though they were in separate social classes, they still managed to get married. People tease or are just downright rude to her because she doesn't belong anywhere really but she thinks of herself as middle class. If you tell her I told you any of this she will kill me so don't mention my name, got it?" Angela asked him, malice in her voice. "Anyway, if you truly like her or love her, I don't know if you do or not, then prove it. Also don't break up with her once you have won her heart because I will spend every day thinking of ways to make you pay. It may seem dire, but one day you might understand fully."

The prince stared at Angela for a few moments, and then thanked her before he left. He wandered the streets, being careful of guards and slipped back into the palace unseen by anyone who could cause trouble for him.

"Hey Edward, where have you been?" his eldest sister, Alice, asked him curiously as he entered the room.

"Around," he answered vaguely.

"Okay fine. Just don't tell me," she sighed, hurt visible in her soft voice.

"Alice I respect you the most out of all of our siblings, and you always are able to keep my all of my secrets, bad or good, but don't do this to me," he begged.

"Do what?" she asked, acting like she didn't know what he was talking about.

"You know precisely what. Don't guilt me into telling you where I've been. I know you won't tell our parents, but this is something that is going to have to be a secret from everyone," Edward told her.

"That's because you always give in. Though still, we used to be so close and hang out all the time. Now I barely see you, much less know you anymore. Actually, ever since you stated strictly hanging out with Emmett you've turned into a huge jerk."

Edward's face softened a bit and he walked over to Alice and hugged her.

"It's okay. I plan to spend less time with Emmett now that a made a couple of new friends, at least I hope I have. Besides I'm still the same person, and people change as life goes on," he pointed.

"I know, but everything seems different now."

"It's true that we used to be close with each other and now it seems like we aren't, but don't worry, that could change for the better again. Maybe not with everyone in our family, but possibly some members," Edward stated.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"No," he answered truthfully. "Although if the two of us spend time with each other, maybe we will have an influence on the others. Then as time goes on, we can rebuild the family foundation how it should be."

"Well, what are you two doing?" Emmett asked loudly as he entered the room. "Never mind, I really don't care," he started again before his brother or sister could respond. "Hey Edward, why did you stop trying to get the ladies attention? I thought it was something you liked to do. Besides, we had a bet."

"I had a change of heart, though it looks like you haven't. Tell me when you find someone you truly love, if it was actually worth it," Edward retorted. He didn't love Bella right at that moment but he wanted to impress her however he could. If it meant putting aside his player ways and helping her in any way possible he would do it.

"Humph. So, that's how it is," Emmett drawled in a bored, yet annoyed tone. "Where were you after the festival anyway? I thought we were going to race chariots after the festival."

"I was busy. Now if you could leave us, then Alice and I could finish our talk."

"No I-" Emmett started out only to be cut off.

"Wow Emmett! Can't you leave people alone and not butt in for five minutes?" Peter, their eldest brother, asked as he walked into the room.

"Thank goodness. Peter, can you get him out of here, even if it means locking him away for twenty years?" Alice requested acidly.

"No, but I can get him out of here so you can have more privacy," Peter offered.

"Please?" she asked simply.

"Sure. Come on Emmett." He pushed Emmett toward the door forcefully, leaving Alice and Edward alone.

"Anyway," Alice continued. "Yes I would love to try to reconnect with the family. Good luck with our parents though. They're always working."

"Well maybe not them then." Edward corrected himself thinking of all the days when they were younger and they had only seen their parents once during the day sometimes.

 **As I am copying and pasting I hope everyone can read it. It seems small on here. I don't know why.**


	4. Chapter 4

The next few weeks Edward visited Bella more often, quickly correcting her to not use his title "Prince", and spent the rest of his time being with his family. He spent time playing games with his brothers and sisters, even letting his little sister, Kate, play with him the way she wanted to. When he had time between all of this he spent time with the rest of his family, every day he went to the city to see Bella.

The servants had left the room leaving the family to their discussion. "Edward, your mother and I have noticed you have been spending more time with here at home than usual," his father, Carlisle, commented during dinner one night.

"Yes, usually you spend all your time flirting with the upper class girls. Not that there's anything wrong with that we're just glad it looks like you're growing up," his mother, Esme, added. She passed the honey sweetened cakes and fig sweetened cakes to her husband who looked at her lovingly.

"Well I figure there are more important things in life than trying to impress people," Edward answered reasonably.

"Wow Edward. That's really grown-up of you," Alice, his sister, commented. "What made you change your attitude?"

"Edward was so much fun this week. He even played the games I wanted to," Kate, his youngest sister, told everyone happily.

"Yes I did," Edward agreed with Kate then turned toward Alice. "Let's just say I have someone very special in my life that has changed my perspective on life," he answered vaguely. "I've been spending most of my free time with Bella, he thought to himself, It's no wonder I've changed my behavior, and probably for the better too."

"Well whoever it is seems to know what they're doing," Esme commented, satisfied with her son's answer.

…

"Bella! That's the third time you've passed the wrong bowl to someone," her mother scolded her that night during their dinner.

"Sorry mother. Sorry Charlotte," she apologized to each of them in turn before passing Charlotte the bowl of sweet figs she wanted.

"Are you okay Bella? Maybe you should go to bed early," her father suggested.

"All right," she agreed.

She excused herself from the table and made her way to her room. She walked up the ladder, onto the roof before falling into her bed. The stars glistened in the night, and the full moon shone done casting shadows on the earth below. Bella watched them, thinking about Edward and how much he had changed since their first conversation. He had become nicer and more considerate of other people instead of acting like he was the greatest person ever, like he once did. She then remembered the whole family would have to attend a meeting the following day and they would also have dinner with the Pharaoh as well afterwards. She wasn't sure how Edward would react but she decided to stay indifferent just to be safe. A few moments later she fell into a deep sleep.

…..…...…

"Edward! Did you hear? The General of the Egyptian military, Charlie, is going to be eating with us in a few days, and he and our father will be discussing battle plans," Peter announced to him before going to sleep.

"Ok," he replied sounding bored. He had heard people throughout the palace talking about it but it hadn't really interested him. Why should it? He had so many other things on his mind.

"He apparently has a few daughters and sons. I saw the daughters at some point and there are three. One who looks about ten, one about twenty and the last one is about seventeen or so. I'm not sure her precise age but she's a beauty. I caught some of her name but not all of it. What was it? Isabelle? Isa- Isa-?" he kept going, pathetically trying to remember how to pronounce her name.

"Isabella, but she likes Bella," Edward corrected automatically, slightly annoyed he couldn't pronounce the name of the girl he liked.

"Yeah! That's it!" Peter responded. "Anyway. I think I'll ask to marry her."

"No you're not!" Edward disagreed, surprised at how angry his voice sounded.

"Why not?" Peter asked confused.

"Because I'm going to," he announced surprised again, by his immediate decision. He hadn't known her that long, but he was sure about his decision. She knew more about him than anyone else and seemed to be seeing him for the person he could be, not just who he was. Edward knew he would have to wait longer to ask for her hand but he also knew she was the girl for him. "Although the law would never allow it. Even though we're in almost the same social class, we're not in the exact same one."

"Easy. Just continue to see each other until you think of a solution," Peter told him, like it was a simple child's toy he had mastered within seconds.

"Would you two shut up? We have to get up an hour earlier than usual! Now let's go to sleep!" Emmett whispered angrily to them.

"We'd better go to sleep before someone rats us out," Edward suggested turning over to go to sleep.

"Yeah, because he gets so little sleep anyway," Peter replied sarcastically.

But he also followed Edward's' example and turned over to go to sleep.

 **Thank you to: YesMyRealNameIsBella for your comment. I don't technically have a beta. It's hard to catch everything. I did change it so now it makes more sense** _._


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello Bella. It's so good to see you," Eleazar, Angela's father, greeted as she went to their house the next day.

"You as well. Is Angela here?" Bella asked her.

"No, she's still asleep. She was up very late last night trying to finish the design on some pots and finishing up some pictures," he explained to Bella.

"Well good for her. I'm glad she got them done. Will you tell her I stopped by?" Bella asked.

"Of course. Is there anything else you'd like me to tell her?" Eleazar offered.

"Yes. Would you tell her I am going to the palace soon with my family so my father can discuss army strategies with the Pharaoh? She will know what I mean if you tell her that," Bella requested."All right," she agreed.

Some hours later Eleazar reported the news to Angela after she had woken up. Once her mother had left, Angela thought about all the things that could go on during the time period they'd be there.

The people who wanted the items Angela had made, like paintings, pottery, and the newest, block statues, came by and she gave them the items in exchange for some spices and fruits. Eventually all the items were gone and Angela was alone. She sat on the ground that was warned by the hot afternoon sun. She figured at that point in time Bella and her family were at the palace, doing who knows what. Worried for her friend, she got up off the ground and leaned against the doorway, worrying.

"I hope everything is okay," she murmured to herself.

…

"Charlie! Come in, come in!" The Pharaoh welcomed as they stepped inside the palace. "It's so good to see you my friend."

"It is good to see you too. I hope you are well." Charlie greeted respectfully.

"Yes, very. Please, have your family be seated, as well as yourself." Carlisle, the Pharaoh, gestured to the empty seats at the end of the table.

The family quickly sat down at the table across from the Pharaoh and his family. Carlisle noticed the somewhat bored looks from all of their children, on either side of the table, and thought of an idea.

"I hope your trip was satisfactory."

"Yes it was. I hope you and your family have been prosperous."

"Thank you for your concern. My family has been doing very well. Also, Charlie I know this will be boring for your family, so why not have my family show your family around? Then later on, we can all eat together."

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose."

"Oh don't worry. I don't mind. Besides, I know how tedious these kinds of meetings can be. If you want to walk around and explore you may," he allowed the kids.

"Thank you," Bella in union with her brother and sisters, then bowed respectfully.

She then turned away from the table and made her way to the door that led to the rest of the palace. Bella made her way along the twisting corridors. Each was lined with torches, banners and hieroglyphs. Each corridor told a story. Very soon she heard the sound of footsteps coming quickly toward her from behind. Knowing it was Edward she slowed down, but kept walking at a steady pace. Edward soon caught up with her and they walked in synchronization with each other.

"The palace is so cool Edward!" she exclaimed excitedly to him as they continued walking.

"I guess, but after living here your whole life you get bored," he told her.

"Really? How could you ever get bored here?" Bella asked in wonder. She looked around at the grand statues and pillars situated around the palace, looking around at the splendor all around her. Room after room the walls sparkled as if they had just been carved within the previous year and they were decorated with hieroglyphics telling the stories of the past.

"Everywhere you go you are being monitored by spies. There are a few places we could go that aren't monitored and they're not hard to get to," he whispered.

"I'm willing to go there," she replied.

They both walked together as Edward led her down the hall a ways and toward a section of the wall. He looked around a bit, then shoved against the wall, making it open up to a dark interior. Leading Bella into the wall, her took her hand and pushed against the wall again, making the entrance close. Once it closed. she realized it was dark and had a very cool, comfortable temperature.

"Edward? Where are we?" she asked worriedly. She then saw Edward finally and saw he had a torch in his hand.

"Don't worry. This is one of the old secret passageways that people built in case the royal family had to get away. Now though, hardly anyone knows about them. There are some passageways though that I expanded upon, just in case something happened and I needed to go farther from the palace than the old passageways would let me," Edward explained to her. "I figured it would be a good place to talk."

"It's amazing!" Bella breathed. "How far do they go?"

"Well this one for example, goes all the way to the edge of the fields, others combine together, and still others go on for miles. They vary in size and shape. Some are crooked and others are straight."

"That's handy."

"Yes it is. Bella?"

"Hmm? What is it Edward?"

"I'm glad you're here. When I heard you were coming, I was excited and nervous for the longest time," he gushed excitedly. 'I also got possessive of you over my own brother even though you barely see me as a friend. Oh why did I have to be such a jerk?'

"Really? I was excited a bit, but I also planned to stay indifferent just in case you wouldn't want to see me."

"Why wouldn't I want to see you?" Edward asked, puzzled.

Bella shrugged. "After someone has had one or two conversations with me, they usually don't want to be around me."

"Why not?" he asked, mystified as to why people wouldn't want to be around her as long as possible.

"They think I am weird. Beautiful, but they think my ideas are queer."

"Like what?"

"I feel everyone should be treated equally. For example, everyone should have the ability to read and write."

"Not bad ideas. Although it does explain why people think the way they do."

"Thanks a lot," she replied sourly.

"No! I mean…It's just…They're good ideas, just…different," he corrected himself.

"Hmmm. I know. That is what everyone else says."

They continued down the tunnel, both lost in their own thoughts as the fire flickered throughout the tunnel.

"What made you think of these ideas?" Edward finally asked.

"Seeing how we live and comparing our culture to others. Sometimes I hear of stories about far off lands and wonder what they're like. The Hebrew are one example."

"Bella, would you like me to teach you how to read and write?" Edward offered.

"I'd love to. I've always wanted to read the stories instead of just listening to them. Plus it'd be nice to just write in general," Bella's eyes lit up, and even in the dim light, Edward could see the excitement in her eyes about the prospect of reading.

"All right we'll start tomorrow considering your parents are calling you."

"How do you know?"

"I had to train my ears in case my parents ever called for me so they didn't discover my hiding places. Now that I have trained them, they are extremely keen and I can hear many voices calling my name and your name."

He led her through the dark tunnel and out the secret doorway they had entered through. After exiting the tunnel, Edward closed it back up and they saw their families calling for them.

"We're over here!" he called. Once he did, everyone turned around and ran toward the prince and the young woman with him. The meeting had gone very well according to the news from their fathers. They had thought of new tactics, so that they might have to fight only a short time, without too many casualties on their part.

"That's great father," Bella congratulated her father when he told her.

"So what did you do Bella? Bore the prince with stories of home?" Rosalie asked, sneering at her sister.

"No, I didn't," she retorted. Though Edward still saw the hurt she felt flash through her eyes ever so briefly.

"So son, what did you show Bella?" Carlisle asked Edward.

"Just the main corridors," he lied smoothly.

"Oh how nice. Did you have a good time?" Esme asked Bella sneering slightly while also smirking at her.

"Yes your highness," Bella replied through gritted teeth. She knew the queen could not care less whether she had had a good time or not, she was just being courteous.

The two families then gathered in the banquet room and ate dinner together, which consisted of beef, wine, bread, figs, dates, fruit, and beans. Throughout that time Bella stayed quiet and simply listened to the conversations around her, just to be safe.

Charlie's family went home shortly afterwards and everyone sat around the fire and talked quietly. Bella stared into the fire, lost in thought until she sank into unconsciousness. That night she dreamed. She dreamed of a place where there were strange beautiful trees and plants, and a sparkling, crystal blue pond.

The next morning she awoke, finding herself in her bed, and wondered about what her dream could mean. She knew of no area where there were the strange foreign plants and the pond she had dreamt of. Throughout the day as Bella cleaned and worked she thought of her dream and of yesterday.

Jasper noticed her as she worked, and saw she might slow down. She might snap out of it, or sometimes he would have to drag her out of her thoughts before she stopped completely. When she did come out of her thoughts she would work quicker, but then she would slow down with her work again or kept cleaning something more than it needed to be.

"Bella, what is on your mind?" he sighed after she has slowed down for the tenth time that day.

"Nothing," she claimed.

"Yes there is. You keep slowing down on your work, lost in your thoughts, and then you speed up only when I tell you." Jasper told her.

"It's just….. It's just it's been a week since I've seen someone and I'm wondering if someone will visit.

"Who?"

"Mm-mm," she replied as she shook her head. "Can't tell." She kept working steadily in silence for the rest of the time.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Edward, how was your day with that girl, Bella?" Peter asked as they waited for dinner to be announced the following day.

"How would you know I was with her all day?"

"Oh come on! I know you go and visit Bella like every day. Besides its okay, I'm not going to tell anyone."

"All right so I did go and see her," he sighed in defeat. "Also the day went pretty well. I think something is wrong with her though. The problem is I don't know and I doubt she will tell me."

"That is seriously not much information little brother, but maybe something small is on her mind right now and she needs time to work it out," Peter suggested.

"I guess. I just worry about her, it's just so hard to sit and do nothing."

"I know it is, but the only time she will tell you what is wrong is when she is good and ready. So unless you know another way to find out, which I strongly advise you not to, then you're just going to have to wait."

Suddenly a servant came in and announced dinner. The whole family sat and ate, Edward staying quiet as his parents talked, lost in thoughts.

After he finished eating he excused himself , and made his way through the halls to his room.

When he went to sleep that night he dreamed of a pond, with foreign looking trees and plants around it. There were many strange looking fruits and medium-sized bushes. He had no clue what it meant, though he could tell it was no ordinary dream.

…..…

The next day Bella was walking to Angela's when a tall boy about Bella's age with blond hair, and deep blue eyes came up to her. They had become friends when they were younger and had stayed friends ever since.

"Hey Bella!" he shouted excitedly, running toward her.

"Oh hello Mike," she greeted, still walking in her intended direction.

"Where are you going?" Mike asked, even though he had an idea of where.

"To Angela's," Bella answered. She secretly hoped he would go away because even though they were friends, she knew he liked her. The problem was he never got the hint she just wanted to be friends. As though her wishes had reached Isis or another god or goddess, or maybe just from pure luck, his boss called out to him to come over and do his work instead of socializing.

"Well I guess I'll see you later Bella."

"Yeah, sure," she replied, hoping she would never see him again.

After a few more minutes she entered Angela's shop. Angela was sitting at her table drawing.

"Hello Angela," she spoke, delving further into the shop.

"Good day Bella," Angela responded, still drawing.

"Are you making that for anyone?"

"No, I just feel like drawing for fun. How was the palace? Exciting, fun, or boring?"

"Exciting and fun. Edward showed me a secret tunnel, he had discovered some time before," Bella explained excitedly.

"Oooo. That is so cool. What did you do in it?"

"We talked as we pleased."

"And no one found out?" Angela asked getting even more excited.

"Nope," she responded, happily as well. "He's going to teach me how to read and write," she whispered to her friend.

"That is so cool. When though?"

"The next time he sees me."

"Which is when?" Angela pressed curiously.

"Now," Someone behind Bella answered before she had a chance.

Bella turned around toward the voice's direction and saw Edward standing in the doorway comfortably, as if he did so every day. "Edward! How did you find me?" she asked. She was amazed he had been able to stand there for some time and no one had spotted him. She also noticed he had fixed his costume so it looked more like a middle-class outfit by putting dust on his skin to make it look darker, and he had traded in his finer-looking clothes for a ratty-looking kilt.

"You're very predictable."

"I am not!" she denied.

"Usually you're not. But I know you try to visit your friend whenever possible."

"Looks like you will be busy. I'm going to keep drawing. You two should go wherever it is you need to go to do your lesson."

"All right, I guess," Bella agreed reluctantly.

Bella and Edward walked through the crowded streets together until they arrived at the wall. They slipped into a tunnel Edward had built before that was connected to the others inside the palace. She suspected no one had found it yet, allowing them to have some privacy.

"Have you seen any of our language in the written form that you remember before?" he asked once inside, lighting a torch he had placed near the doorway. He then sealed the entrance, making it nearly pitch black.

"Yes. Though I'm not sure what they mean." Bella showed him all the symbols she had seen before on some paper he had brought and he told her what they meant.

"It looks like you've seen most of the alphabet and a few words," he commented once she was through.

They strolled toward the palace and made their way to the tunnel he had showed her on her trip to the palace. That day they spent every moment inside the tunnel. They then took time from every day after that to teach Bella how to read and write more. As the weeks past Bella got better and better, and enjoyed the time that her and Edward spent together.

On the day that marked the 4th week since they started the lessons, Edward brought something different to the tunnel with him. He walked until he caught sight of a light and saw Bella.

"Hello Edward. What do you have with you?" she inquired when she saw him approach.

"Some scrolls we typically read in our classes. I figured you would be able to read whole stories or at least parts of stories. This way we can see what you know," he responded.

"Oh boy." Bella's eyes lit up with excitement and held out her hands with want. "Let me see! Let me see!" she begged eagerly.

Edward laughed loudly at her eagerness, agreeing, and giving the scrolls to her. She opened the first scroll and looked over it quickly. After a moment she started to read it out loud, pausing to think about what could be the right word if she didn't know it. When she finished, Edward showed her the places she had messed up on and corrected her. He then handed her two more scrolls and she did the same thing with them.

"You're definitely improving," Edward announced when they had finished. "It looks like you just have to learn a few more words, and then you'll be able to read the stories the way they're supposed to be read."

"That's great Edward, thanks so much. I greatly appreciate it. I'm also glad Thoth allowed me this privilege."

"It's no big deal really. I enjoy doing this for you and being with you. It's also nice to teach someone with so much passion for it."

"What do you mean?" she asked inquisitively.

"The scribes who teach the boys how to read and write get so tired of their nonsense when they try to teach them. Sometimes they will learn, but most of the time their efforts are futile."

"That's too bad. They get the chance of a lifetime and they don't even try to learn. What a waste."

"Yeah I know. Well, until next time Bella."

"Until next time."

They crept out of the secret passageway and went their separate ways once again, each consumed in their own thoughts.

"He has changed so much," Bella thought happily as she headed home.


	7. Chapter 7

"All right," she agreed.

Some hours later Eleazar reported the news to Angela after she had woken up. Once her mother had left, Angela thought about all the things that could go on during the time period they'd be there.

The people who wanted the items Angela had made, like paintings, pottery, and the newest, block statues, came by and she gave them the items in exchange for some spices and fruits. Eventually all the items were gone and Angela was alone. She sat on the ground that was warned by the hot afternoon sun. She figured at that point in time Bella and her family were at the palace, doing who knows what. Worried for her friend, she got up off the ground and leaned against the doorway.

"I hope everything is okay," she murmured to herself.

…

"Charlie! Come in, come in!" The Pharaoh welcomed as they stepped inside the palace. "It's so good to see you my friend."

"It is good to see you too. I hope you are well." Charlie greeted respectfully.

"Yes, very. Please, have your family be seated, as well as yourself." Carlisle, the Pharaoh, gestured to the empty seats at the end of the table.

The family quickly sat down at the table across from the Pharaoh and his family. Carlisle noticed the somewhat bored looks from all of their children, on either side of the table, and thought of an idea.

"I hope your trip was satisfactory."

"Yes it was. I hope you and your family have been prosperous."

"Thank you for your concern. My family has been doing very well. Also, Charlie I know this will be boring for your family, so why not have my family show your family around? Then later on, we can all eat together."

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose."

"Thank you," Bella in union with her brother and sisters, then bowed respectfully.

She then turned away from the table and made her way to the door that led to the rest of the palace. Bella made her way along the twisting corridors, each lined with torches and banners, and hieroglyphs . Each corridor told a story. Very soon she heard the sound of footsteps coming quickly toward her from behind. Knowing it was Edward; she slowed down, but kept walking at a steady pace. Edward soon caught up with her and they walked in synchronization with each other.

"The palace is so cool Edward!" she exclaimed excitedly to him as they continued walking.

"I guess, but after living here your whole life you get bored," he told her.

"Really? How could you ever get bored here?" Bella asked in wonder. She looked around at the grand statues and pillars situated around the palace, looking around at the splendor all around her. The walls sparkled as if they had just been carved within the previous year and they were decorated with hieroglyphics telling the stories of the past.

"Everywhere you go you are being monitored by spies. There are a few places we could go that aren't monitored and they're not hard to get to," he whispered.

"I'm willing to go there," she replied.

They both walked together as Edward led her down the hall a ways and toward a section of the wall. He looked around a bit, then shoved against the wall, making it open up to a dark interior. Leading Bella into the wall, her took her hand and pushed against the wall again, making the entrance close. Once closed she realized it was dark and had a very cool, comfortable temperature.

"Edward? Where are we?" she asked worriedly. She then saw Edward finally and saw he had a torch in his hand.

"Don't worry. This is one of the old secret passageways that people built in case the royal family had to get away. Now though, hardly anyone knows about them. There are some passageways though that I expanded upon, just in case something happened and I needed to go farther from the palace than the old passageways would let me," Edward explained to her. "I figured it would be a good place to talk."

"It's amazing!" Bella breathed. "How far do they go?"

"Well this one for example, goes all the way to the edge of the fields, others combine together, and still others go on for miles. They vary in size and shape. Some are crooked and others are straight."

"That's handy."

"Yes it is. Bella?"

"Hmm? What is it Edward?"

"I'm glad you're here. When I heard you were coming, I was excited and nervous for the longest time," he gushed excitedly. 'I also got possessive of you over my own brother even though you barely see me as a friend. Oh why did I have to be such a jerk?'

"Really? I was excited a bit, but I also planned to stay indifferent just in case you wouldn't want to see me."

"Why wouldn't I want to see you?" Edward asked, puzzled.

Bella shrugged. "After someone has had one or two conversations with me, they usually don't want to be around me."

"Why not?" he asked, mystified as to why people wouldn't want to be around her as long as possible.

"They think I am weird. Beautiful, but they think my ideas are queer."

"Like what?"

"I feel everyone should be treated equally. For example, everyone should have the ability to read and write."

"Not bad ideas. Although it does explain why people think the way they do."

"Thanks a lot," she replied sourly.

"No! I mean…It's just…They're good ideas, just…different," he corrected himself.

"Hmmm. I know. That is what everyone else says."

They continued down the tunnel, both lost in their own thoughts as the fire flickered throughout the tunnel.

"What made you think of these ideas?" Edward finally asked.

"Seeing how we live and comparing our culture to others. Sometimes I hear of stories about far off lands and wonder what they're like. The Hebrew are one example."

"Bella, would you like me to teach you how to read and write?" Edward offered.

"I'd love to. I've always wanted to read the stories instead of just listening to them. Plus it'd be nice to just write in general," Bella's eyes lit up, and even in the dim light, Edward could see the excitement in her eyes about the prospect of reading.

"All right we'll start tomorrow considering your parents are calling you."

"How do you know?"

"I had to train my ears in case my parents ever called for me so they didn't discover my hiding places. Now that I have trained them, they are extremely keen and I can hear many voices calling my name and your name."

He led her through the dark tunnel and out the secret doorway they had entered through. After exiting the tunnel, Edward closed it back up and they saw their families calling for them.

"We're over here!" he called. Once he did, everyone turned around and ran toward the prince and the young woman with him. The meeting had gone very well according to the news from their fathers. They had thought of new tactics, so that they might have to fight only a short time, without too many casualties on their part.

"That's great father," Bella congratulated her father when he told her.

"So what did you do Bella? Bore the prince with stories of home?" Rosalie asked, sneering at her sister.

"No, I didn't," she retorted. Though Edward still saw the hurt she felt flash through her eyes ever so briefly.

"So son, what did you show Bella?" Carlisle asked Edward.

"Just the main corridors," he lied smoothly.

"Oh how nice. Did you have a good time?" Esme asked Bella sneering slightly while also smirking at her.

"Yes your highness," Bella replied through gritted teeth. She knew the queen could not care less whether she had had a good time or not, she was just being courteous.

The two families then gathered in the banquet room and ate dinner together, which consisted of beef, wine, bread, figs, dates, fruit, and beans. Throughout that time Bella stayed quiet and simply listened to the conversations around her, just to be safe.

Charlie's family went home shortly afterwards and everyone sat around the fire and talked quietly. Bella stared into the fire, lost in thought until she sank into unconsciousness. That night she dreamed. She dreamed of a place where there were strange beautiful trees and plants, and a sparkling, crystal blue pond.

The next morning she awoke, finding herself in her bed, and wondered about what her dream could mean. She knew of no area where there were the strange foreign plants and the pond she had dreamt of. Throughout the day as Bella cleaned and worked she thought of her dream and of yesterday.

Jasper noticed her as she worked, and saw she might slow down. She might snap out of it, or sometimes he would have to drag her out of her thoughts before she stopped completely. When she did come out of her thoughts she would work quicker, but then she would slow down with her work again or kept cleaning something more than it needed to be.

"Bella, what is on your mind?" he sighed after she has slowed down for the tenth time that day.

"Nothing," she claimed.

"Yes there is. You keep slowing down on your work, lost in your thoughts, and then you speed up only when I tell you." Jasper told her.

"It's just….. It's just it's been a week since I've seen someone and I'm wondering if someone will visit.

"Who?"

"Mm-mm," she replied as she shook her head. "Can't tell." She kept working steadily in silence for the rest of the time.


	8. Chapter 8

The darkness cloaked the figure that moved around the house, long before anyone else. She swept the floors quickly yet thoroughly, and grabbed two empty jugs. Light on her feet, she ran to the fast-flowing river and filled them up. Bella was the dark-haired girl moving quickly about, and she had good reason too. Earlier this morning she had sent a note to Edward telling him to meet her in the public garden.

Now she was racing around trying to finish as many chores as possible so she could visit the prince.

After much more time had passed, she washed everyone's clothes and made everyone's favorite dish for breakfast. The sun was up at this point and her father walked in at his usual time, giving him enough time to meet the Pharaoh again to prepare for the next war. He had been gone for a while and she was glad to have him back. His eyes widened in wonder at the multiple breakfast' set on the table as he sat down.

"Did you do all this Bella?" he asked, surprise filling his eyes along with his voice.

"Yes. I also cleaned the clothes and swept the floors."

"Well thank you. That helps a great deal."

"You're welcome. It's great to have you back father."

"It's been great to be back. How about this evening we gather the family and play a game?"

"That sounds great! I can't wait, but I've got to go now," Bella announced, bouncing out of her seat.

"Ok. You have plans with your friends?"

"Yes I do." Bella ran to the ladder, racing upstairs quickly. She grabbed her harp from beside her bed and slid down the ladder in a hurry. "Bye father!" she called, racing toward the public garden.

Bella found it was barely dawn and knew she had plenty of time. She played her harp, its tune filling the garden with its sweet sounds, and sang the words that went with the notes she played. More and more people were getting up by now, setting up their shops for the new day.

Bella had finished her fifth song when Mike walked over.

"How are you doing Bella?" he asked curiously.

"Fine. I'm just waiting for someone to show up," she replied courteously. "I also wish you'd go away." She thought.

"How's your father doing?"

"Good. Aren't you working today?"

"No. My boss gave me the day off for working so hard."

'Yes. Working on trying to get a girlfriend all the time' Bella thought.

"I'll make you something in my spare time if you like," Mike offered.

"Like from one friend to another?" Bella asked, subtly trying to show him that's all she wanted from him, nothing more.

"Yeah. Sure," he agreed.

"Ok."

"Cool. What would you like?"

"Can you make a sun?"

"Oh of course. That's easy!"

Bella looked around and spotted Edward between some bushes and a pillar. She examined his face and saw it conveyed frustration and some anger as well. She also saw Khnum had pulled the sun across the sky, making it very late in the afternoon, even though it felt like no time had passed.

"Well thank you, and bye."

"I can't stay and meet your friend?" he asked, hurt.

"He's shy and doesn't like to meet new people," she made up after thinking quickly. "May Ma'at forgive me," she begged quickly.

"Ah. Ok then. Well goodbye I guess," he waved goodbye as he walked toward his home."

A few minutes later Edward came over, something in hand. Bella noticed it was his lyre.

"Thanks. I heard you singing and playing earlier and tried to come closer. Then I saw your friend had come over, so I had to hide."

"Yeah, sorry about that. He shows up at the worse possible times."

"So I noticed," Edward agreed, chuckling. "I liked it better when you were singing anyway. Also I think everyone else, including the birds, did as well."

"The birds? What makes you say that?" she asked, quite puzzled.

"I say that because when you sing and play your harp, every living creature is completely silent, listening."

"Thank you," she responded politely and looked down in embarrassment.

"Do you mind playing something? Anything of your choice, I don't care what."

"I'd love to" she agreed enthusiastically. Bella repositioned her harp and thought for a bit. "Oh! I know!"

The Flower Song

To hear your voice is pomegranate wine to me:

I draw life from hearing it.

Could I see you with every glance,

It would be better for me

than to eat or drink.

"That was wonderful! Do another one please," Edward requested when she finished.

Bella nodded and started to play again.

Come my brother:

Come, my brother, swim to me!

The water is deep in my love

Which carries me to you.

We are in the midst of the stream,

I clasp the flowers to my breast

which is naked and drips with water.

But the moon makes them bloom

like the lotus.

I give to you my flowers

because they are beautiful,

And you are holding my hand,

in the middle of the water.

"Splendid! I shall do one in return."

"All right, it would be nice to hear one."

Edward pulled out his lyre he had kept hidden behind the bench, which looked like a harp constructed with smaller strings, and a smaller body. "Let's see. What shall I play? Ah. How about 'The Little Sycamore?' That's a good one," he suggested after thinking of the many songs he had heard as a child that he could possibly play.

"Yes it is. I really like it," Bella agreed.

"All right then." Edward strummed the first few notes and started to sing.

The little Sycamore

that she planted with her own

hand

Opens its' mouth to speak.

Its rustling is as sweet

As a draught of honey

How beautiful its' graceful

branches

In their greenness.

On it hangs young fruit and fruit

that is ripe,

Redder than the blood-red jasper.

The love of my loved one is on

the other shore.

An arm of the river lies between

us,

And crocodiles lurk on the sand-banks.

But I enter the water, I plunge

into the flood;

My eager heart carries me swiftly

over the waves;

I swim as surely as though I were

Walking on solid ground.

Love, it is love that gives me

strength,

Averting the perils of the river.

"That was beautiful. Thank you."

"Any time."

The sun had moved across the sky at incredible speed again, and when Bella noticed it, she did a double-take.

"Oh my gosh! I have to go! If I'm out any longer I'll be late and my parents will be furious," she exclaimed.

"Wait," Edward pled slightly, touching her shoulder as she leaned down to get her harp.

"Edward I'm truly sorry, but I need to go now!" Bella stressed, panicked, still looking at the sun.

"You can't stay a minute more?" he whispered.

"Well I could. That is, if you don't want me to come at all tomorrow," Bella told him her condition, smiling slightly.

"All right, go. I'll be waiting for you tomorrow. I could help you with your chores if you want."

"That would be nice. I'll have to watch for my parents though."

"Ok. With my help we could get the work done in half the time. Pleasant evening."

"Pleasant evening."

He leaned close to her and was about to kiss her when she pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this. I have to go, before, before… I just have to go!" Bella cried as she ran toward her house.

Edward stood there, puzzled by what had just happened. He then walked away from the garden. Instead of walking toward the palace though, he walked toward the homes and shops nearby. He kept walking until he came across a familiar building and walked inside.

"Angela? Are you here?"

"I figured you'd return here Edward. I knew it was only a matter of time, but I didn't think it would take you so long."

"Great. So now can you tell me why Bella acts so strange at times? Why does she always seem to have to go whenever we become close?"

Angela sighed long and slowly, not sure if she should tell him this or not.

"Please. I just want to help her. I really do love her," Edward pled and assured Angela.

"I know. It's just, based on her past, she doesn't really trust anyone to become closer than friends," Angela started to explain slowly. Edward waited silently, letting her take her time before speaking again. "Bella acts the way she does because when she did love a person at one point in time, but they didn't actually care about her. She really loved him and thought they would get married, but he only wanted her as a prize that he could show off until he got bored. "

"Now she doesn't want to get close to people because she is afraid that will happen again," Edward whispered, finishing her thought.

"Yes. Though please don't tell her I told you any of this."

"No guarantees on that. If she asks who told me, I'll have to say it was you," Edward warned.

"Yeah I know. Sometimes I wish Ma'at didn't exist, but considering she does, we have to tell the truth," Angela replied. "Edward! Go quickly! My sister is coming and she is far too nosy for her own good."

"All right, goodbye. I need to visit Bella before it's impossible to sneak back into the palace anyway," Edward explained to her.

"Sure. Goodbye and goodnight."

"Same to you. By the way "talented" suits you in more ways than one." Edward then ran along the streets toward Bella's house, spotting her on the roof, sitting down. He ran closer and found a ladder nearby. Once the ladder was tilted against the top of the house, he climbed up quickly.

"Bella," Edward called softly.

Bella spun around, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Edward! Are you trying to make sure Nephthys and Anubis has another soul to protect?" she asked worriedly.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, puzzled as he climbed onto the roof to be closer to her.

"If you're out much longer, the palace will be heavily guarded, and they will be suspicious of your whereabouts. Even with your secret passageways," Bella replied, worried for him.

"Oh, that. This is worth getting caught for, if I do," Edward truthfully told her. He walked toward her and stopped, still a ways away from her. "Please believe me when I tell you this because it is very important to me," Edward began as he continued to walk toward the halfway point between them. She stayed silent, listening, and waiting for him to continue. Edward took her silence as a positive sign and continued with his speech. "I would never purposely hurt or leave you. If I do either one of those it would be by circumstances beyond my control."

"But what about the social classes? Everyone is extremely strict about us even talking, much less anything else," Bella whimpered slightly, reminding him, scared for their safety.

"Yes, but you are half middle-class, half-upper class blood. It may not be whole, but at least it's something."

"How do you know about that? I've never told anyone except…" Bella whispered, trailing off. "Angela. No. No, no, no, no! How could she betray me like this? I never told anyone else my secret except her and now someone else knows!" She started pacing worriedly across the roof.

Suddenly she was stopped by Edwards' hands clasping her arms in a firm but gentle grip. He was standing in front of her and looking her, dead straight in the eyes. He started speaking, and when he did Bella was surprised to find the same level of intensity he had in his voice as his eyes held.

"Bella," Edward started out, his voice soft, yet strong and steady. "I would never tell anyone your secret unless it was to save your life. I know you try to keep other people that you make friends with from knowing, but you can trust me. Also, of you love me as much as I love you, then you should know we will make this work."

"You-You love me?" Bella choked, her eyes forming tears.

"Yes I do."

"Edward, I love you too."

"I am glad to hear that. Now before I have to go…" Edward broke off his sentence and leaned toward Bella, kissing her quickly, his lips soft against hers. The kiss was gentle and sweet sending waves of pleasure through both of them. When he finished, and before Bella could say anything more, he slid down the ladder rapidly. Edward then threw it back to its' original position and ran through the streets back to the palace.

Bella watched him as he ran, and thought about his kiss before leaving her. His lips had been as gentle and soft as a feather landing on water.


	9. Chapter 9

The next few months passed quickly for the two teenagers. They spent a great deal of time together. Edward taught Bella how to write more, and Bella showed Edward her world. He was surprised at how different, yet the same, their worlds were. Fascinated by how little space each family had, yet how they could still do almost everything he did in the palace and more, they took frequent trips into town.

"This is amazing! Your world is so fascinating," Edward expressed as he looked at the shops and homes around him.

"Edward," Bella began slowly. "What do you typically eat for dinner?"

"Hm? Why?" Edward replied to her question as he kept walking around and looking at the many things in the shop.

"I'm just curious to see if you eat anything remotely similar to what we eat," Bella shrugged her shoulder as she followed Edward.

"Well, we typically eat beef, antelope, gazelle meat, fancy cakes and other baked goods that we can afford."

"And what do you usually drink?" she asked as he walked into a shop.

"Usually we get grape, date, or palm wine. We can have other drinks, like water and milk but wine is the drink we consume the most."

"Oh. That sounds…great," Bella finished lamely, her voice lacking emotion.

"It is. Sometimes we have duck meat or goose meat and fruit but that is typically what we eat. Though what do you eat? I mean considering your father is a general, you should be able to get most of that on a daily basis," Edward commented, slightly confused.

"We probably should be able to," Bella agreed, but we don't. We typically have the very basics. Once in a great while we'll get antelope meat and some kinds of wine, but we get the fancier foods on special occasions, and even that's a rarity. I am beholden whenever we get to eat watermelon though. It tastes so good."

Edward looked up from the jewelry, surprised at the information she had given him. "But you can get anything you want. You're still considered upper-class according to the government," Edward pointed out.

"I guess our parents wanted to make sure we grew up to have a more normal life," Bella murmured.

"Oh," Edward simply replied, letting that information sink in. After a few minutes they left the shop, not purchasing anything. "Would you want it any other way?"

"No. I like my life now and this way I have or don't have the friends I do. For the most part people don't know of our wealth or status because we aren't ostentatious about it."

"Yeah, that must be nice," Edward sighed, longing in his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"With you, you can be sure if someone likes you for you or not. With me, or any of my family for that matter, you don't know if someone likes you for you, or if they just want the things you have. Now my parents are cautious when we have people become close friends or part of our family. It gets very tiring," Edward sighed loudly as he ran his hand over his mostly bald head, except for a section of hair on the side.

"Do – do you think I'm after your money or power?"

Edward looked over at her, and then started to laugh hard. His laughs continued for a bit and eventually he started to breathe harder grasping at any air he could get. He finally whipped away the tears that had formed. Seeing Bella's angered expression he sucked in a deep breath so he could answer. "I am truly sorry but that was too funny. Also, no, I've seen how you've changed around me. If you had been after our money or power, you would not have reacted the way you did when we first met," Edward remarked.

They then kept walking side by side, along the streets of the city.

"Is anyone in your family married?" Edward finally asked.

"No. My parents are the only ones who are married."

"Why? I saw your brother and sisters, and your brother seem like they should have a family, along with your older sister. Though you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Edward told her, trying to take back her words in case he had said too much.

"They probably should but I don't know why Jasper and Rosalie aren't married. I'm guessing Jasper doesn't like anyone, but with Rosalie I really just don't know."

"Who was your younger sister?"

"Charlotte. Although we call her Hathor at times."

"House of Horus," Edward whispered.

"Hm? What's that?"

"House of Horus,' that's what her nickname means right?"

"Yes it does."

"What's she like?" Edward asked, intrigued.

"Despite her name, she's very sweet."

"Really? That's good to hear."

"So what's your family like?"

"I have two brothers and three sisters. Emmett is more arrogant, like I was before. He actually caused me to be the person that you had met. He influenced me to be almost an exact copy of him. Before, I had actually been a nicer person. Then, I didn't hang around Peter as much, and more with Emmett. His behavior made me change drastically. I didn't care that much about family anymore, and I was a downright meaner person. Peter, my eldest brother, is kinder and…" he trailed off, not wanting to finish his thought.

"And what?" Bella asked, curiously.

"He kind of… likes you."

"Really? Hm."

"Did you ever like him?" Edward asked, worried about her answer.

"No. Besides, he never showed it anyway. You're the only person who's ever liked me and I've liked as well. Others have just been one-way them liking me, and they just had crushes on me," Bella explained.

"Oh, ok. My sisters are Alice, and Kate. Alice is understanding yet hyper, and Kate is the youngest and she is very sweet," Edward described.

"They seem nice," Bella commented.

"They are," Edward agreed thoughtfully.

"Does your family have slaves or servants? I assume you would, but you might not for some reason."

"Yes we do," Edward winced, thinking about how he had treated them only a couple of weeks or so ago. "Do you?"

"No. Our father wanted us to learn how to do things ourselves I think. He had a couple at one point though."

"What does your family do for fun?" Bella asked as they made their way to the public garden.

"We typically race chariots, gamble, play games, those sorts of things," Edward answered. "They also hunt birds on the river."

Bella mused over the information she had just gained as they sat down on a bench in the garden.

They sat together in silence before Edward finally spoke up.

"What do you usually do for fun?"

"Just me, or my whole family?"

"Your whole family I guess."

"My brother likes to hunt mostly. My sisters like to play games and sometimes can get my brother to join, but it's somewhat rare. One thing we can all have fun with though is chasing each other around just for the thrill of it. My brother love to compete and we will sometimes all join in, but typically it's just them, or them and myself."

"What about you?" Edward asked curiously.

"Well there's reading, thank you for showing me how to by the way, cooking, dancing, listening to stories, and listening to music," Bella listed slowly.

"You're welcome. I think you would get along with my sisters. If you don't get along with all three, then you might at least Alice. She is the eldest, but you two seem like you have the most in common."

"Maybe," she agreed uncertainly. She looked up from the ground to look at Edward and told him, "I had a great day with you today Edward."

"I did as well," Edward agreed.

No one else was in the garden so Bella paused for a minute, then kissed Edward and let the kiss show how she was feeling. She first made it so they could barely feel it, then she decided to deepen the kiss her tongue slid between Edwards' parted lips. For a moment time seemed to stop as their tongues touched and danced together. Bella finally pulled back when she was feeling a bit out of breath. By the time she was done, Edward was in a daze.

"Whoa! What was that for?" he asked, whispering in a surprised voice.

"That is for everything. After all, you deserve it," Bella responded.

Edward licked his lips slowly, as if tasting her kiss on his lips still. She had tasted like the sweetness of honey or fresh wine. The breeze picked up a bit and ran through Bella's black hair. As she sat on the bench she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, enjoying the wind.

"Bella?" Edward started out slowly.

"Hm? What is it Edward?" she asked as she kept her eyes closed.

"Do you mind doing something for me?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders, still not opening her eyes. "It depends on what it is."

"It's not much," Edward told her quickly. "I was just wondering if you could dance while I played my lyre."

She opened her eyes, blinking, and nodded slowly. "Sure I could do that" She stood up and walked toward the center of the public garden, lost in thought. Once she was at her destination she asked, "What are you going to play?"

He looked up from his lyre, slightly surprised. "Does it matter?"

"No. I am just curious."

Edward smiled a bit and replied, "I figured I'd play 'Seven days to yesterday'. Do you know it?"

"Yes I believe so."

Edward strummed a few notes and started singing as Bella danced to the notes.

Seven days to yesterday

I have not seen the sister,

And a sickness has invaded me

My body has become heavy,

Forgetful of my own self,

if the chief of physicians came to

me,

My heart is not content with

their remedies,

the lector priests, no way out is

in them-

My sickness will not be probed.

To say to me:

"Here she is!" is what will revive

me;

Her name is what will lift me up;

the going in and out of her

messengers

is what will revive my heart.

More beneficial to me is the

sister

than any remedies;

She is more to me than collected

writings

My health is her coming in from

outside.

When I see her, then I am well.

If she opens her eye,

my body is young again

If she speaks, then I am strong

again

When I embrace her,

she drives evil away from me

But she has been gone forth from

me for seven days:

As Edward had been singing and playing, he watched as Bella danced. She danced with a certain grace and charm he hadn't seen with the other dancers. The dancers at the celebrations had practiced for hours, while Bella's movements seemed natural. She spun and leaped at the right places and her long black hair wrapped around her body. Her dress flowed out behind her as she danced. When he came to the end of the song, she slowed down until she came to a complete stop.

"You were beautiful," Edward whispered as she walked toward the bench and sat down.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"I-" Edward started.

"Hey Bella!" A familiar voice called and they heard footsteps approaching quickly. They both turned around and found Mike running toward them.

"He is quickly getting the best of me," Edward growled in annoyance as his glare hardened, seeing him coming closer.

"Come back soon?" Bella asked with longing and desperation in her voice.

"Always," he promised and kissed her hand he took off in the direction of the palace.

Bella watched in slight sadness as Edward ran toward his home. She then turned around to see Mike walking up to her.

"Hey Bella. Was that your friend?"

"Yeah," she answered thoughtfully.

"He didn't want to meet me?"

"He's shy and new to the town. I am the only friend he has here, and I've been showing him around so he can get his bearings on the town. Then it won't feel so awkward for him."

"Oh well. Anyways, I finished that sun necklace I promised you." Mike held it out to reveal a chain with a breathtaking sun attached to it.

"It's lovely Mike." She reached out for it so she could put it on, but Mike pulled it away from her, making sure it was far enough away that she couldn't reach it. "What are you doing Mike?" she asked, confused.

"I was hoping I could put it on you," he admitted.

"Thanks but no thanks Mike. You might get the wrong idea." Bella stood up and tried to get the necklace again. She didn't really care if she had the necklace or not, she was just getting aggravated because Mike wasn't giving it to her. After all, she couldn't let him have the satisfaction of winning, over something trivial or not.

"Come on Bella. It's not that big of a deal. Please let me put it on you," Mike begged.

"You know what? I'm getting out of here. I am becoming uneasy around you. I will see you another day," she announced and started to walk home after picking up her harp.

As she continued on her way, she realized how dark it was. Suddenly she felt a hand grab her wrist. Surprised, she shrieked a bit, but then slowly turned around. She found Mike holding onto her wrist tightly, obviously having no intention of letting go. Bella struggled against his grip but he held fast.

"Mike, LET GO!" Bella screamed, still twisting her wrist, trying to break free. "HEEEEELLLLLLLLP!"

"No," he hissed. "I have been hoping you'd see me as more than just your friend, but you never have. Then, poof, all of the sudden you're hanging out with that other guy. Well I'm not taking no for an answer. You will take this necklace, you will tell people that you're mine and only mine, and once we get a little older, you will marry me."

"Are you insane? I don't like you, and I most certainly do not love you!" Bella screeched loudly. "Edward! Jasper! Somebody! HELP!"

"Nobody's going to help you. You're on your own," Mike laughed darkly. Suddenly Mike' grip loosened as he fell to the ground. Bella looked up and was surprised at what she saw. Edward, with a large wooden stick in his hand and Jasper were both standing behind Mike's body.

"Edward! Jasper! How did all of you know to come?"

"Sis, I told you that you had a strong pair of lungs. When you need to scream up a storm, and everyone within a one-mile radius will hear," Jasper told her laughing, amusement touching the edges of his eyes.

"Yeah but no one else came. Anyway, seriously, how did you all know to come when no one else did? Edward, you were headed home last I saw. Jasper I don't know about you, but you must have been at home, or too far away to hear."

"Wait. You're Edward? As in Prince Edward?" Jasper asked him suspiciously.

"No. I am a different Edward."

"Why haven't I seen you around before?"

"I came from farther south of here," Edward lied without batting an eye. He asked forgiveness from Ma'at once he had finished speaking.

"Oh," Jasper responded, still looking like he didn't believe him.

Edward turned toward Bella and explained to her how he had started home, but then circled back to make sure she would be okay.

"You can't even give me time to get home before you get into trouble, can you?"

"I guess not," she agreed, laughing at the situation.

"Bella," a familiar sinister yet familiar voice called her name sinisterly. Everyone looked over, and saw Mike was standing up and looking like a mad man. "You will be mine."

"He won't give up, will he?" Jasper rhetorically questioned them.

"Bella get back," Edward commanded, putting one of his arms in front of her.

She took a few steps backward and watched as her brother and the prince formed a circle around Mike. Sticks, feet, and fists flew, hitting their mark. Then they tackled him down to the ground, they continued to beat him, until they knew for sure he was fully unconscious.

"I think he'll be out for a while at this point," Jasper panted.

"He'd better be. Otherwise I'm going to be the first to say he's either Seth himself or working for him. He should not have been able to recover so fast," Edward stated.

"Jasper, can we go now? I want to go home," Bella whispered.

"Sure thing. Come on Bella." Jasper turned to his sister, hugging her close before he turned to Edward. "Thank you Edward. I am glad you were here when we needed it.

"I am happy to help. Pleasant evening Jasper, Bella" Edward waved goodbye as he raced in the opposite direction of the palace and eventually looped around to make his way back home.

"I am grateful for his assistance. Perhaps we will see him again."

Bella simply smiled secretly to herself, happy about the recent events that had occurred.

 **Seth: or Set - Egyptian god of the desert, storms, disorder, violence and foreigners in ancient Egyptian religion**


	10. Chapter 10

"Bella! Jasper! Where have you been? You have been gone for hours!" their mother admonished them when they set foot in the house.

"Sorry mother. Bella was in danger so I had to help her. We didn't mean to worry you," Jasper apologized.

"Well thank the god's you are back. Many bad things are known to happen at night," Charlie commented.

As the family ate in silence, Jasper kept looking over at Bella, watching for any signs of distress. It seemed though, that Bella was fine. She ate and interacted with the family as usual, doing nothing that seemed out of place.

"Jasper really, I am fine!" she exclaimed when they were alone and could talk about the day without being overheard.

"Fine. Although if you start acting weird in any way tomorrow you are staying in bed all day."

…

Somehow Jasper had actually convinced their parents to make Bella stay in bed all day. She was blazed, so she wrote a note to Edward and sent her falcon to him saying she was being kept under scrutiny and wasn't allowed to leave her bed thanks to her wonderful brother. He wrote back and simply agreed with Jasper, making Bella even more furious.

Throughout the day she wrote poetry and drew some, bored out of her mind. Renee brought up some clothes she could mend at about mid-day along with some food so she could keep busy. Evening was approaching and Bella waked downstairs to eat dinner with her family and Charlie told her she didn't have to stay in bed anymore.

"Thank you sweet Isis! I thought I would die from boredom!"

"Yes, but I think you needed the rest anyway," Rosalie told her from her spot.

Bella grumbled from her spot, irritated at Rosalie's comment. She finally made it through dinner and cleaned off before bed, slipping into her evening clothes and falling asleep.

…

When Edward made it back home that night he figured Bella wouldn't be allowed out of the house based on Jasper's reactions toward the incident with Mike. Mike. He hadn't known him for five minutes and look at what already happened. Bella could handle it though. She was tougher than people gave her credit for. Even so, he couldn't help but feel like there was something bad that was going to happen

…

Bella was waiting in the garden with some other kids when two teenagers passing out fliers started walking in her direction. They were talking between themselves but kept giving the fliers out just the same. When they got to Bella they gave her one and she looked at it. It showed a picture of a young, strong-looking man that was apparently worth quite a bit of money. The description said he would marry girls and after a few days run off with anything and everything that was worth money, leaving the girl nothing. While people knew of him, it was said he would change his appearance to fool people into marrying them off to their daughters. Once he was married long enough, he would leave with all the money he could get and the family would end up dirt poor.

'Jake' the flier said.

"Bella!" Edward called.

Bella whipped around and shoved the flier into her bag before Edward had time to see it. The whispers about this man were still going around but Edward seemed oblivious to it. Bella was grateful for that though. People had enough to worry about. This is something that we can handle on our own if she ever had to.

…..

Mike hadn't come around for a few weeks and Bella felt at ease walking around town. Her feelings for Edward had increased but she knew there was no way they could be together. She sighed and her brow furrowed in frustration. Then, out of frustration, she kneaded the bread harder, putting all her strength into beating the dough. She then felt a hand touch her arm. When she looked up she was surprised to find not Jasper, but Rosalie of all people!

"Rose?"

"Bella, if you ever need to talk to anyone, just remember I am here for you."

She blinked, not expecting the rare soft side she had seen.

"Thank you Rose."

Rosalie nodded once. She had changed so much since the almost fatal incident around two years ago. Her usual happy, nice side had been tainted with a more stoic, slightly harsher version of herself. She rarely revealed the pleasant side, but when she did, it was much obliged.

 **It's only when you copy and paste something, do you realize how short or long a chapter is. Sorry for the shortness.**


	11. Chapter 11

Morning came quickly, the sun once again shone bright, and its heat filled the land. Bella went out as usual to be with Edward. She couldn't find him, so she went to Angela's house and found her friend inside. As usual, she was working on a project.

"Angela, can't you ever take a break?" Bella complained.

"I suppose I could, but I love my craft. So for me, it's not really work," Angela replied as she continued to paint.

"At least take one day off and do something with me and Edward today," Bella requested.

"All right. What do you want to do?" she asked, looking at Bella.

"Edward mentioned they sometimes do chariot racing. Do you want to do that?"

"That sounds like fun. I'd love to do that!" Angela exclaimed.

"Ok. I'll ask Edward about it when I see him."

"Hey Angela! Mother wants to know when you'll be finished!" Jessica, her sister called as she came down.

"In six weeks! Jessica, I don't know. Stop acting like you're older than me!" Angela retorted.

"Then why don't you grow up? Honestly I have never…." Jessica kept talking as she went back upstairs.

"Wow," Bella simply said.

"I know," Angela agreed.

The two friends talked about the last few months, as they had been very busy with everything else in their daily lives. Angela told Bella about the projects she had been working on and how well they had been selling. Bella told her about her time with Edward and her experience with Mike. She also told her of Edward and her brothers' daring rescue from him.

"So he attacked and threatened you over not accepting a necklace?"

"Yes."

"I can't believe it. He has been your friend for such a long time. On the other hand, it makes sense."

"What do you mean?"

"You can't be that oblivious," Angela replied incredulously.

Bella tilted her head, confused.

"All right, perhaps you can be. He likes you Bella. When you didn't accept the necklace it figures he was so demented. Although that was excessive, even for him."

"Excessive? He was like a deranged animal Angela! If I ever see him again, I am running far from him."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Well, I had better go. Edward is probably waiting for me."

Bella started to walk toward the garden she and Edward typically met at, when she noticed Angela was following her.

"Decided to join me?" Bella asked, slightly amused.

"No! I just wanted to see if Edward would actually let you do the chariot race or not," Angela retorted in her defense.

"Are you sure you didn't also want to see if you could join me as well?" she asked amusedly as she continued walking.

"Humph," Angela responded making Bella laugh in amusement.

The two girls picked up their pace and found Edward in his usual middle-class disguise. He looked slightly surprised when he saw Angela, but greeted them both with the same amount of graciousness as he normally would.

"What do you want to do today Bella?" Edward asked her.

"I was actually wondering if we could race chariots. It would be so fun!" Bella expressed.

"Okay. I don't see why not," Edward agreed. "I'll have to sneak you in though. After all, my family will recognize you, and some have bigger mouths than others."

"See! I told you!" Bella remarked to Angela's earlier comment.

"Also, Angela, if you want to join us as well, you can," he invited.

"Sure. Sounds like fun. Though I do have a question."

"Of course Angela, what is it?"

"Bella told me about what happened with Mike and I find it hard to believe."

"Oh my goodness! Bella, I am so sorry I didn't believe you. It's just, he was always so nice."

"I know. Edward, how about we show Angela a good time?" Bella asked.

"Cool. Come on."

Edward led the way through the city until he stopped at a wall near the palace, but in a section no one seemed to go near or look at. He pressed up against the wall and a door opened up.

"Woah." Angela's eyes widened with surprise. "How do you know where the doors are?"

"I found some of them younger, I have been exploring ever since," Edward replied as he led the way with a torch nearby. "Some though I actually built and extended the existing ones."

"Why? If they were already here, why would you want to aggrandize them," Bella asked, somewhat puzzled.

"The ones built led to good areas, but I wanted to end up in other places as well. So I added on to some and built the doors as well. Then I covered them up with dirt to camouflage them. I could have had someone else do it, but I wanted it to be my secret and decided to take on the project myself. I had fun building them, so I continued until I thought I had enough," Edward explained.

They continued on until Edward abruptly stopped and looked at the wall for a minute.

"Thought so," he murmured to himself. "Well this is where we exit."

He pressed against the wall and it opened like the last one. After blowing out the torch, he led the girls into a stable.

"How did you know which one to choose?" Angela asked as they walked out of the passage.

"At first it was difficult, but then I thought 'Why should I keep guessing every time?' Then I put x's on the sections that moved on each of the four corners. After that I just go to them automatically, already knowing ahead of time where I will end up."

Edward led the two girls toward the interior of the stable yard and used a nearby rag to clean himself off more before he called for the stable boy's help. While he did so, Bella and Angela looked around in amazement.

"Ok I know you're bubbling with excitement so let it out," Angela commanded with amusement in her voice.

"Oh my goodness! This is so cool!" Bella exclaimed with extreme joy. "First Seshat, the goddess of writing and measurement, permits me to learn how to read and write, and now Bes, the god of fun and laughter, permits me to be here!"

"I will say, in all my years, I never thought Bes would let me have any actual fun again." Angela shook her head, amazed.

"Ah, hello Prince Edward," someone greeted him, making the girls turn toward the sound of the voice.

A young man, most likely of about 15 years, appeared around the corner. His hands were calloused from hard work, and he had one piece of hair hanging down from his head like other boys. He seemed like his muscles were well developed and had a lean look to him.

"Hello Tyler. I told you some time earlier you can refer to me simply as Edward. There is no need for titles or anything else. As long as my family doesn't see so you don't get in trouble, you and I are of equal status," he reminded him.

"Oh yes. Right, it's a force of habit, you know." Tyler suddenly noticed Bella and Angela, bowing slightly and they greeted him in return.

"Tyler, this is Bella and Angela," Edward introduced. "Bella, Angela, this is Tyler, the stable hand. He helps to set up the chariots and takes care of the horses."

Edward asked Tyler to set up three chariots, and bring them around to the usual racing area of the palace.

"Should we tell him we know how to chariot race because your father let us do it when we were younger?" Angela whispered as Edward instructed them on how to drive the chariots.

"No. Let's humor him. It will be fun when this is all done and over with."

He let them ride the chariots for a few minutes, so they could have a feel for directing the large contraptions before the race. After some 20 minute of practice the girls were ready for the next step.

"Bella!" Edward called to get her attention.

"Yeah?" she screeched, still having fun driving her own chariot.

"Bring in your horses and have Angela do the same. We are going to race now."

"Okay, Angela, bring in your chariot, okay? We are going to race now."

"Sure Bella."

Both girls steered their chariots closer to Edward's, and soon slowed them down to a stop. Edward lined his chariot up between the two girls and made sure his was aligned with theirs. Another servant shouted to start the race and they took off.

Edward and his brothers typically raced on a much harder course, but considering it was the girls' first time, they rode one of the easier courses.

He had put a good amount of distance between himself and the girls at the beginning of the race. Though they, as if by magic, appeared right next to him, one on each side.

"Let's pass him, shall we?" Angela asked Bella, laughing hard.

"Considering it's obvious he is taking it easy on us, yes we shall," Bella agreed.

They each pushed their horses ahead and continued toward the finish line. Edward tried to go at his normal pace, which was extraordinarily fast, but they just rode harder to keep ahead of him. Finally Angela passed the finish line, with Bella hard at her heels. Edward came in last, some distance behind the two girls, but he didn't mind. He slowed his horses and as he jumped off, he saw Bella and Angela laughing and shouting excitedly.

"How did you do that?" he yelled, amazed.

"Now?"

"Now," Bella confirmed.

"We have done this before," Angela told him, smirking slightly.

"You have? When? Also why didn't you tell me?"

"We figured we should surprise you. My father is general of a military, I wanted to learn how to chariot race and he taught me, my brother, and Angela when we were younger. My sisters could have learned but they didn't want to.

"I told you that you would have fun!" Bella yelled, in the middle of her laughing fit.

"I did not!" Angela lied, still laughing, not able to keep a straight face on throughout the sentence.

"She had a good time," Bella assured Edward as he got closer.

"I have no doubt about that," Edward replied as Angela's laughter faded.

"Phew. That felt good."

"What? Racing the horses or having fun?" Edward asked.

"No, laughing. Though the racing and having fun was a great experience as well, I meant laughing. I haven't laughed that hard in years."

"Why not?"

Angela shrugged before answering. "There was never anything to laugh about."

"Then you are most certainly not trying."

"Do you know what she tells me?" Bella asked.

"No, what does she tell you?"

"Either, 'Well someone has to be serious around here' or 'With all the suffering going on, how can anyone laugh?' I finally gave up trying to make her laugh and let her do it on her own accord."

"Well it's good to see you laughing then."

All three of the teenagers smiled at each other for a few moments before they silently agreed to leave. Edward led the girls past the guards, and other people they came across as they exited the palace. Once they were outside again, they ran back to the village, outside the palace grounds.

As soon as they were at Angela's, they stood and talked for a few moments. Bella and Edward then bid farewell to Angela as she went inside and they headed toward Bella's home.

"I had a great time with you today Edward," Bella admitted, her voice just barely a whisper.

"I did as well," Edward agreed, being quiet as well.

They realized they had walked the distance needed to get back to Bella's and walked behind a tree to kiss each other goodnight. They said their goodbyes quickly and Bella headed inside while Edward headed toward his home in the opposite direction.

Bella had dinner with her family that night, as did Edward and even though their minds were on each other, they still tried to concentrate on what other people were saying. Once the young adults were finished eating with their families they went to their rooms at about the same time, and each sunk into a fit-full sleep.

The next day Bella waited for Edward as usual and laid back on a bench. Not moments later an arm wrapped around her body and a hand covered her mouth so quickly Bella didn't have time to react. She was thrown up against a building and forced to swallow two spoonfuls of what tasted like poppy juice. Her mind became fuzzy and gave into the deep sleep they pulled her into.

….

After what felt like hours Bella's mind came through and she started to wake up. She tried to smell for anything unusual or possibly familiar but found nothing. About thirty minutes or so passed and she finally felt awake enough to open her eyes. She took in the tent with caution. A few baskets were in the corner and a fire was going. Small boxes filled with who-knows-what were scattered on the sides of the tent. A shape walked into the tent and Bella gasped at who it was.

"Mike!"

…

Edward was waiting patiently in the gardens for Bella to show up when he realized it she was almost an hour late. He knew something was wrong because she was never late and if she was she always sent a note to let him know she wouldn't be able to make it. He wandered around the garden before he spotted a piece of fabric on the ground. The stitching and fabric was simple, but when Edward sniffed it he smelled the scent Bella carried.

"Oh Bella where are you?" he whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

"Well it's good to see you awake now. I have to admit I thought you might never wake again. I tried not to give you too much poppy juice, but I didn't know how much it would take for you to fall asleep yet wake up again."

"Where are we Mike?"

"In a tent. I thought you were smarter than that Bella."

"I know it's a tent. But how far away is home?"

"Does it matter? You aren't going back as long as I am alive."

'Edward, where are you?" Bella thought desperately.

…..

As soon as Edward had found the torn fabric, he took a close look at it and found it looked quite torn. Her dresses weren't as ostentatious as his clothes, but there were never this badly worn. He looked at the ground and saw four foot imprints in the sand. Edward saw one set enough to know that one were Bella's, but he was clueless about who the other's belonged to.

Edward snuck back into the castle and with the help of his stable hand, Tyler; he was able to take a couple of the horses and sneak around the back, racing off where the trail of foot prints led him. As he was about to leave town he saw Jasper ahead of him, hunting. Jasper seemed oblivious to the disguised prince, but Edward caught the flash of worry in his eyes. Edward slowed down as Jasper came closer to him.

"Hello Jasper."

"Edward. Where is my sister? I can sense she is in trouble and afraid."

"That is what I am going to find out. She never came to the gardens and I found part of her dress in-between two buildings."

"I am coming with you. You may need help and I have my spear we can use."

Edward nodded once and Jasper took the reins of the second horse. They rode for many miles and raced as fast as possible, knowing if they didn't hurry then either a sandstorm, or a large enough wind blew by to change the sand just enough, they would most likely lose her forever. Sandstorms in Egypt were far too frequent for Edward's liking. It felt like they had one every other day. Edward and Jasper raced faster with each mile he covered, needing to know that Bella was okay.

…

Bella watched nervously as Mike was now roasting some snake he had found and killed from somewhere in the desert over an open fire. The smell of the snake filled the tent. The tent was small and didn't hold anything really aside from Mike and Bella with the small fire in between them.

"You'll see Bella. I can and will take care of you. We can go to another village and raise a family, away from people who know us." Mike promised, looking over at Bella in eagerness to prove himself.

"You're a fool Mike. My family or Edward will realize I am missing and come to look for me."

Mike shrugged, uncaring what she said. "Maybe, maybe not. Either way, it won't matter. I will be making sure we are in the next city before tomorrow night. You won't know anyone and the level of danger will increase because of it. I am the only person who will protect you from people who would love to kidnap you or hurt you."

Bella's eyes widened in fear and her heart rate picked up. She knew Mike was smart enough to get through life, sometimes she questioned that even, but from the sound of it, he had his plan thoroughly thought out. Mike smiled as he saw her eyes widen.

"Oh yes Bella, you shall be mine. Then, after we get married, our kids will grow up loved by us both," he painted the twisted picture he had in mind to her with his words.

Bella gasped, having a mild panic attack, placing her head between her knees. She would give anything to be back home with her family, far away from here.

…..

As the beginnings of evening started to set in, Edward saw the end of the tracks lead to a tent. He slid off his horse with Jasper following close behind. They peeked inside through a small hole they had cut and saw Bella had ropes tied about her wrists behind her back, ankles, and her arms were tied snuggly to her torso. When Mike entered the tent Edward growled.

"Newton. Of course."

"What do you mean?"

"He always acted like her friend but he wanted her hand in marriage."

"It's a good thing father would have let her choose then."

"He would?"

"Oh yes. If he ever forced her into a marriage I would be surprised. Although our father thinks she still isn't interested in anyone, so it could cause some problems."

They watched Bella and Mike banter back and forth for a bit. Finally Edward walked around the tent and took out his knife. Jasper took out his and jumped Mike. Edward rushed in alongside him and stabbed his side, blood trickled down the side of the knife and mikes body fell limp to the floor.

"Edward!" Bella gasped in relief. "I thought I was doomed."

"You're all right. You're all right," he whispered soothingly, rubbing her back.

Bella finally started to cry on his shoulder, gasping for air in between her sobs occasionally. Jasper came over to help console his sister, hoping she hadn't been scarred physically or mentally by her kidnapping. He rubbed her back in soothing circles as she cried, her sobs quieting down. They held her and consoled her for a while longer until Jasper finally turned around and noticed Mike was gone.

"Edward! Mike's gone!"

"What? Jasper, you were supposed to keep an eye on him."

"Edward, Jasper, it's ok. At least nothing bad happened. One of you, or I, could be dead."

"I still wish he were dead," Edward grumbled.

"No you don't Edward. You would panic like we would if he were dead."

"At least he wouldn't harm you anymore," Jasper added, agreeing with Edward.

'Boys!' Bella thought, slightly aggravated. Bella stood up and brushed herself of before leading the way outside, toward the chariots the boys had taken to get here.

Jasper and Edward followed Bella out, and Edward made his way to his chariot, hauling himself inside, waiting for Jasper and Bella to do the same. Jasper and Bella climbed inside the one Jasper had driven and they raced off quicker than ever. Once inside the city limits Edward dropped Jasper and Bella off at their house. As Edward started the drive toward the palace, Bella and her brother stopped near the entrance of their home.

"Are you okay sister? You look paler," Jasper stated, his forehead creasing in worry.

"It's okay. I am all right. Has dinner passed?"

"Most definitely, seeing how dark it is."

"Oh well. We won't die if we miss a meal," Bella reasoned.

The two siblings walked into their abode and found everyone was about finished with dinner. All eyes were on them as they walked through the door.

"Where have you been?" their father asked in a tight voice.

"I got my foot stuck in a hole and no one was around. Finally Jasper was walking by and helped me out," she lied. May Ma'at forgive me she silently prayed.

"Is this true?" Charlie asked Jasper, just to make sure.

"Yes father," he answered. He also quickly prayed for forgiveness from Ma'at as well.

"Very well, there's still some food left for your dinners," Renee finally spoke up. "Go and get some of the remainders and eat quickly."

The two siblings got their meals and sat down silently. They got halfway through with their meals when everyone else had finished. Once Bella finished she cleaned it off. When she came back her brother had finished, so she took up their plates to save them the trouble of doing it, and also to say thank you. She then went to the roof and stared at the stars before finally falling asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

The sun peeked high in the Egyptian sky. Angela walked the few blocks over to Bella's the next day. Bella told Angela what Mike had done and how he used poppy juice to force her to sleep.

"Then Edward and your brother rescued and stabbed him, and you somehow all got back at dinnertime?"

"That's what I said. Really, weren't you listening?"

"I was. It's just… Bella, that story sounds ridiculous. I know he tried to force the necklace onto you, but to kidnap you?"

"You don't believe me?" Bella asked, shocked.

Angela considered the question for a minute. Then she looked at Bella, and told Bella her idea. "There is only one way I would believe that crazy story. Show me the necklace he tried to force on you and have the boys vouch for you," Angela concluded.

"All right, here's the necklace" Bella agreed, showing her the sun-shaped necklace to her. Angela held it for a minute and then asked for her to take it back. She looked at the necklace for a minute, and then tossed it off, getting bad vibes from it. "I also found a bit of cloth from my dress that night." Bella reached into her makeshift pocket and pulled out a piece of her dress she had worn that day.

"Oh my goodness! How did you keep from losing it Bella? You could have never been found again!"

"I thought of that at one point as well, but I prayed to the gods and hoped everything would be okay. Then Edward somehow managed to find me. I never knew he was good at tracking but he is."

"It's a good thing too. You might have been taken away forever."

"She won't be. At least, as long as I have anything to say about it," Edward promised, appearing behind them.

"Edward." Bella placed her hand over her beating heart. "Don't do that. You are trying to make my heart stop from fright aren't you? I have had enough excitement for quite a while."

"Of course not my love. I was the person who saved your life to keep it beating, may I remind you."

Bella chuckled. "I don't need reminding. I just need you."

"Good. I need a strong woman at my side," he murmured holding her from behind, his arms wrapped around her waist. Bella sighed, finding comfort in his arms.

 **I just realized how short this is. wow. I can't believe I didn't notice it before. For that, i am posting a second chapter tonight. Also, in my next story, i am trying to make my chapters at LEAST 5 pages each (trying for 7-10 each)**


	14. Chapter 14

That night, when Edward got back to the palace, his father and mother made him go to bed early to get ready for tomorrow. He was confused, but did as his parents instructed, instantly falling asleep.

When the sun peeked over the hills Edward was forced to get up by his parents despite his protests.

"Come on, it's time to get up. We told you to get enough sleep," Esme chided her son gently, prodding him slightly to get up.

"Ok, ok," Edward muttered in annoyance and agreement, getting up from the all too comfortable bed.

Servants quickly made their way toward his room as he got up. He had been doing everything himself these days that all the servants made him feel aggravated. Finally after dismissing over half of them, he was left with two. The other servants were curious as to why they had been dismissed but didn't question his orders as they bowed low and walked out of the room. The two left with him helped to draw him a bath and cleaned him thoroughly. They shaved his head and face, and applied the finest scented oils the palace had. Then, as he got out of his bath, he saw a fresh kilt that was perfectly pleated and some jewelry nearby.

Edward was no fool but he was horrified that it took him this long to figure it out. His parents were going to arrange a marriage! The part that was the worse was it was not going to be with Bella.

"Sweet Isis, Why? I have to talk with her immediately," he thought, worried she might get the wrong impression.

…

the next day as the people gathered In the streets . Carlisle appeared on the balcony of the palace.

"Attention my people! I have most grand news!" Carlisle called out the next day to a crowd of people in the town square. "Edward, my youngest son, will be wed to a beautiful young princess named at moonrise tonight!"

Everyone cheered and clapped for joy, but Bella stood in shock, not believing what she had just heard. She looked at Edward and saw his voice was void of any emotion. Midway through the clapping she ran toward the public garden, and sat in the corner on her legs. She cried with her head on her legs, curled up, eventually laying completely on the ground. Her tears fell and she could taste the saltiness on her lips.

"He's getting married! When on earth was this decided? Why didn't he tell me? Did he know about this? We could have run if he knew. Will I ever see him again? If I do, will he be the same as when I first met him? Or will he somehow be able to not let it all go to his head again and not be selfish?"

These thoughts and so many others were racing through her mind, screaming at her, like a pounding drum. Her tears streamed along her cheeks and dripped off her face. Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her shaking body.

"Shh. It's okay. It's okay," a voice whispered hugging her as she cried.

"Oh Angela! What will I do now? I love him s-so much!" Bella choked through her sobs as she brought herself up only to collapse completely in her arms.

"I know you do. For now, go home and clean yourself up. Then you'll look nice for him when he comes. Trust me, he will," Angela assured her friend when she looked up at her.

Bella got up with Angela's help and walked toward her house. "I hope there will be no more surprises today," She thought as she splashed water on her face from the water basin, and took a few deep breaths to calm herself. The cool water felt wonderful on her face.

She walked back downstairs and was about to race off, when she saw her whole family sitting in the dining room, smiling. "This can't be good," she thought.

"Uh, hello everyone."

"Hello Bella," they all greeted in return.

'How is it possible they all said exactly that, at the same time?'

"Bella, we have grand news. Come sit down," Charlie requested, patting the seat nearby.

She walked over to the seat and sat down worriedly.

"Bella, you are of marrying age now and after quite some time spent searching, we have found a great young man we think would be right for you," Renee started out. Suddenly a figure appeared around the corner, and came into the room. The smile on the familiar young man's face practically spelled out evil in front of her. "I believe you know Jake already or at least of him. Am I correct?"

"Yes that's right," Bella responded in a low strangled whisper. She couldn't believe her father had done this! He had promised when the time came she could chose the man she was to wed. He had lied. It figured, as he had lied so much to her in her life. Her blood had drained from her face and her pupils had dilated considerably. She knew every single rumor about him, and the worse thing was, she knew the "rumors" were all true. The flyer she had read months back was true as well, he looked nothing like his picture. He had curlier hair, what little there was of it. His skin was paler, but somehow looked realistic, his clothes were completely different, and it looked as though he tried to completely change his facial features. "Father, mother, I'm going to freshen up. Is that all right?"

"Of course daughter. I see no trouble with that, though, didn't you just freshen up?" Charlie questioned her.

"Yes but not that well."

"I see no harm in her washing up again dear. Go on daughter and freshen up once more."

Bella walked toward the washbowl in the next room, but as soon as she entered the room, she ran toward the window and climbed outside. She sped past the many houses and shops, and as she neared her destination, she looked around. Seeing Edward in the garden though, she kept running.

"Edward!" she called breathlessly.

Edward turned around and waited until Bella caught her breath.

"We have to get out of here!" she cried desperately.

"Yeah, I know. My wedding is only in a few more hours," Edward commented.

"No. Not just that. My parents have planned an arranged marriage with the worse person in the city," Bella expressed.

Edward looked puzzled at this point, obviously not sure who she was talking about.

"It's Jake."

"That guy you were talking about in a past conversation? The one who gets married to upper or middle-class girls, then steals the family's money and moves on?"

"The very same. The grown-ups don't know about it though, somehow. Also, Edward did you know about the marriage with Tanya?" Bella asked in a whisper, afraid that he had known and he just didn't tell her because he didn't want to be with her.

"Do- do you want to marry her?"

Edward looked at Bella, shocked. "No Bella, I never wanted to be married to her. My parents just told me today I would be married. Besides, it was an arranged marriage. Now, we need to get out of here."

"That's fine, but where shall we go? I hope you have a destination in mind."

"I do. I learned from my teachers that there are oases all over the desert. If we could find one by using the stars, then we could live there for a while. When we think it's safe to return, then we will. Don't worry, we will find a way to be united," Edward explained his plan.

"All right. Let's go," Bella agreed.

 **Here's another chapter. I think it's longer. I made some changes... I hope you like them...**


	15. Chapter 15

In the shadows of the house nearby though, a figure dropped down from his perch and ran toward the palace. He ran rapidly inside and made his way through the long hallways of the palace. After several turns he walked toward a majestic door, opening it to enter the Pharaoh's sleeping quarters. Once inside he closed the door, turned toward the Pharaoh, and bowed before him.

"Stand up," Carlisle, the Pharaoh, commanded.

The man raised his body and stood up slowly to face the Pharaoh.

"Did you follow him?"

"Yes. I did."

"So what did you find out?"

"You were right. Something has been happening. He and the girl are planning to run away together," the spy reported.

"I figured something was up, I just wasn't sure precisely what it was. He looked upset when I told him about the arranged marriage. Then after the announcement he ran out of the palace."

Now what will you do?" the man asked.

"I am going to do the only thing that would be appropriate in this situation. It seems my son, and my friends' daughter, need to learn one last lesson before both of their weddings," the Pharaoh replied as he stood up and exited his room with the spy following.

"I want a scribe to write a letter to Charlie demanding he come at once and deliver it to him immediately. Also, once you are done with that, go off and find my son and Bella.," he commanded the spy.

"Of course."

The spy walked down the hall and gave the message to the first scribe he saw. He then leaped out of the nearby window and landed on the ground with the grace of a cat.

He took off running until he reached the garden he had last seen the prince and the girl at. They were both gone and he mentally groaned with exasperation. The man then climbed up onto the top of the tallest building he could find and looked around. After a few minutes of looking, he found the teenagers talking with another girl by a shop.

 _"They make this far too easy,"_ he thought as he watched them talk for a few minutes. When it seemed like they were about to leave, he lept down, surprising both the girl and prince in front of him.

"That is it. You're coming with me," he hissed menacingly. He just wanted to get back so he could get paid for the job. After grabbing their arms in both of his hands, he hauled them toward the palace. "You should have disguised yourself instead of running out looking like that!" The spy snapped, looking at the jewelry he had worn for the announcement of his wedding.

"I usually do. This time though, I didn't have time."

The man pulled them through the doors of the palace and into the main corridor. Bella then found herself in front of the Pharaoh, her family who was nearby, and her future husband. She also noticed Edward's family was nearby, looking worried for their brother and son.

"So, you two thought you would just go off and run away, then all of your problems would be solved, hmm?" Carlisle remarked.

"No. But it would solve some of them until we decided to return," Edward replied.

"So you don't deny it?" his father asked, surprised.

"Why should I? I know you have spies everywhere. I wouldn't be surprised if you had one follow me after the announcement.

"Interesting. So you knew about that all this time?"

"Yes. I knew you had spies about a week or so after you started to assign them."

"Well that's not the point anyway. I assigned them so something like this wouldn't happen. Now that it has, I apparently need to take direct measures to teach you both a lesson."

One of the servants walked into the room and held a whip in his hand.

"Son, this will be my last lesson I will give you before you marry. Maybe now you will be more grateful for all that I have done for you. Now expose your backs," the Pharaoh commanded.

Edward watched as Bella ripped the back of her dress open to expose her back. Edward's back was already exposed because he had no shirt like other boys, so he didn't move a muscle and wasn't sure if he could, because of how petrified he was.

"Son, you will go first. Then Bella shall go after you," Carlisle announced.

Edward turned away from the man who held the whip, and felt the whip dig deeper into his skin each time. After ten strikes his punishment was through and his skin had broken just a bit. He then stepped away from the man as Bella took his place.

"Bella, I feel I must warn you that you will be whipped fifty times, considering your punishment will last longer."

"No! Father, please reconsider!" Edward shouted as he ran forward. A couple of guards ran after him and held both of his arms behind his back to restrain him.

"Son, it's the law. You get less because you have royal blood. Now servant, you may start," Carlisle allowed.

"Wait!" Edward yelled out once more. "Father, hear me out. Bella and her family are half upper-class and half middle-class blood. Please at least make it less."

"Edward, please just let me get it over with. Maybe in another life we will get lucky, and we will love each other like we do now, and be able to express our love for one another. For now, just let my punishment start so it can be finished," Bella requested, a small amount of pleading in her voice.

"No, Bella. I will lesson your pain however I can. Father, _please_ make it less!" Edward begged his father.

"Very well. Considering she has some upper-class blood in her veins, she will be whipped forty times instead."

The servant held his whip high above his head and directed it at Bella's exposed skin. Somehow, she was able not to scream, and prayed to Isis while waiting for the next strike to come in contact with her skin. When it came, no sound passed her lips, but she was breathing harder from the pain she felt.

After ten minutes Bella was swaying back and forth from the amount of blood she had lost. The pain was so intense, she had no idea this amount of pain existed. Somehow though, she began to stop feeling anything. She had no clue how many times the whip had struck her skin, but it felt like she should be halfway done.

Suddenly she heard the whip come down but felt nothing. She turned around and found Edward using his body to protect hers! At some point, he had run forward in front of her and had raised his arms to protect his face, taking one of her strikes for her.

"Edward! Get out of the way," the Pharaoh commanded him.

"No father. She has been punished enough. She can barely stand, and I doubt she could barely feel the whip anymore," Edward retorted, standing his ground.

"Have it your way. Guards! Seize him!"

Guards suddenly came running from all directions toward them.

"Bella, run!" Edward shouted loudly.

They both sprinted toward the exit, with some swift evasive moves were able to outrun the swarming guards. Bella weaved in and out of the people on the somewhat busy street, adrenaline racing through her body. When she had passed several houses and shops, she looked behind her and saw Edward was still keeping up with her.

"Keep going! We have to at least make it out of the city!" Edward yelled, still running.

"Edward, I don't think I can go on much further. I lost a lot of blood and I can't think straight all of the sudden." Bella started to jog at this point, not running nearly as fast as before.

"You will keep going. I will not let you fail when we're so close."

Edward grabbed her hand to make sure they didn't get separated and pulled her forward. He then ran hard and fast, making sure he and Bella didn't get caught. Bella was able to keep up with him for some time, before she slowed down again, and started to pant again.

"I can't go any further. You have a chance Edward. I don't have one. You should go back to the palace. You could marry that princess that you were supposed to. We could go back to the lives we had before. I could always get married to Jake…. and after he leaves me…I could get remarried… to some merchant …or …something," Bella spoke each word slower and slower until she fainted altogether.

"Bella I will not give up on us. I know you can't hear me and I know you think it's hopeless, but I will keep fighting until I have you or we are dead," Edward declared with a strong, steady voice.

He kneeled down and picked Bella up, first putting one of his arms behind her legs, and then placing the other behind her back. Then in one fell swoop he picked her body up and started walking toward the vast, lifeless looking, desert.

 **School has been a terror. I hate biology. I'm doomed. Anyway, it's 1:30 and here's another chapter**


	16. Chapter 16

He knew there should be an oasis a few miles west so he looked at the sun and saw it in the east. Edward then repositioned the way he was going and turned in the direction that would save their lives.

After a few hours of constant walking, they arrived at the Kharijah oasis. He was exhausted, but had enough energy to place water at Bella's lips, and lower it slowly into her mouth. He stroked her throat gently, making it easily flow down her throat. After taking care of her, he drank some of the cool, refreshing water himself. Surprised at how thirsty he was, he kept drinking until he had at last quenched his thirst.

Once he finished, he gave Bella some more, splashed some on her face as to revive her. She slowly opened her eyes after a few minutes and sat up carefully. Edward noticed this and helped to prop her up.

"Thanks," she whispered her voice raspy from not having water for so long.

"You're welcome." Edward murmured, giving her some more water and some berries he had found.

"Where are you?"

"Based on my knowledge, we are on the Kharijah desert."

"Dang it. I didn't even last that long? Ugh, I am so weak."

"No you're not," Edward contradicted, surprised she would say that. She started to argue but he kept going. "Let me remind you that you had been whipped a little over twenty times. It doesn't seem like much but I noticed they also hit you harder than me. That was tricky of them."

Bella sat up further and looked around despite Edward's requests not to. "Edward?"

"What is it Bella?"

She looked around and saw the green leaves of the trees, the full bushes and a clear blue sparkling pond. "Edward, this - this looks like the dream I had."

Edward looked around for the first time since arriving, and a shock look crossed his face as well. "You got that dream?"

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, he eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"I had the same dream… I think they were signs!"

"Yeah, I had a dream one night and it showed this oasis. It seemed like a dream but at the same time almost like a vision."

"Yes I didn't think much of it before, but now that we're here I am beginning to think the gods and goddesses are on our side."

"I wonder how the city is reacting," Bella murmured after a minute or two of silence.

"They're probably locking the city down, blocking every entrance that there is," Edward replied, thinking about the military tactics he had learned, and based on previous experiences.

"Close enough," a voice spoke from behind them.

They both spun around; worried they had somehow been discovered. Edward grabbed a branch from a tree and held it like a spear. "Who's there?" he exclaimed. A familiar figure stepped into the sun and Bella and Edward visibly relaxed.

"Now, is that any way to treat a good friend?"

"Angela! It's so good to see you!" Bella yelped with joy and tried to get up to hug her friend.

"Whoa Bella. From what I heard you should be resting." Angela walked over to Bella walked over to her however and got down to hug her.

"Sorry Angela, but I was worried someone had managed to find us, despite the distance we put between us and the city," Edward apologized, feeling guilty.

"Edward, don't worry about it. I know how you would feel. After all, with the punishment you both got, running away, and anything else I didn't hear about, you have a right to react the way you did."

Angela sat down completely and Edward sat beside her as she started to tell her story. "Well, I heard about the whippings you two got at the palace. So as far as I know, I know everything that had happened while you two were there. Apparently you were caught for planning to run away. I heard Edward got whipped ten times, and Bella got whipped twenty five times. Apparently you," Angela looked over at Edward, indicating she was talking about him. "put your own body front of hers to try to protect her."

"You heard right," Edward confirmed, nodding his head in agreement.

"That's very impressive," Angela commented. "Then after you both ran out of the palace, guards chased you through the city. Soon after that, the city was in complete lockdown mode. I had managed to get out before then, but I saw the streets were quickly deserted and guards had started to search the homes and block the cities exits. After that I used the sun to figure out where I should go to find you. I figured you wouldn't go too far, and this was my first idea of where you would go."

"Wow, we sure do know how to make a mess of things," Bella muttered, falling into the grass and shrubs around her.

"Maybe, but there is one thing we didn't mess up on. And that's each other," Edward murmured. He grasped her hand; rubbing circles on the back of it to sooth her, while they talked about their plans. Bella felt comfort in his touch.

"There's enough water here so that we could stay here for a while. Also it seems there is enough food for us to survive."

"True. Though how long do we want to stay here? We have to stay here long enough for the people to at least mostly forget what we've done, as well as for the rumors and gossip to calm down."

They looked at each other thinking silently to them-selves.

"How about if we stay for two months?" Bella finally suggested.

"That time frame sounds about right. Any less and everyone would still be looking for us. Anymore and we might not survive here. After all, there's enough to survive here for a while but not for a long period of time," Angela reasoned.

"Ok. We'll stay here for two months. Angela and I will worry about food and water. Bella, for now you should rest, but later on you'll help," Edward instructed them.

They looked at each other and nodded once in fierce determination.

…...

The supply of wood and leaves were in plenty. Angela and Edward gathered as much wood as they could and built shelters. They weaved the leaves together to form a roof. They even found vines that they used to lash the branches together forming a lean to. With shelter built, they concentrated on looking and finding food.

The oasis was plentiful in all kinds of food and water so they weren't worried about starving or dehydration as the first few weeks passed. Bella's wounds were healing steadily, and soon she was back on her feet, helping her friends out.

Usually they spent a good part of the day gathering, preparing, and cooking food. Though some days, they only had to spend time preparing and cooking the food because there were still leftovers from the day before. When there were leftovers, they could use the extra time to have fun on the small paradise, far away from the problems of the city. They went swimming in the water and splashed playfully at each other, then collapsed on the sand, laughing and letting sun dry them.

Each day Edward would tenderly clean and dress his love's wound, until one day she requested he check them. "They don't hurt anymore but could you check to make sure they haven't become infected?"

"Sure. Come over here," Edward agreed, directing her over behind a tree.

Bella followed him and Angela followed close behind as Edward pulled her dress up enough for her to see the marks on her back.

"How is it?" Bella asked worriedly.

"The cuts are slowly healing. In the end you'll most likely see them vaguely, but time will make them disappear," Angela assured.

"I appreciate it Edward," Bella thanked her graciously.

Bella pulled her dress down and the two friends walked back to the simple makeshift beds they had completed earlier.

"What's happened between you and Edward by now?" Angela asked, amusement in her eyes.

"Angela! You know what's happened between us. He's been such a gentleman," Bella commented, a faraway look in her eyes.

"I know, but still. Certain things I haven't seen," Angela replied.

"And so you shouldn't. That is private. The other things though I can tell you. He makes me feel like I'm walking on air. He is so caring and considerate now," Bella responded with amusement and then happiness expressed on her face and some in her eyes.

"Well that's good. He should make you feel like that."

"Do you know how long we've been here?"

"A month, more or less."

"Whoa. It doesn't feel like that."

"How much time does it feel has passed?"

"A week, maybe a little more."

"Wow. That's a good thing though. You are still healing and it doesn't need to feel longer than it really is."

"Yes it really doesn't," another voice commented from behind them.

The girls spun around and saw Edward walking forward.

"Considering your wounds Bella, I'm glad it does feel like a week to you," Edward remarked as he approached them.

"Hey Edward. What else needs to be done?" Bella asked eagerly, getting up quickly.

"Bella, I am not telling you what needs to be done because if I do, you won't stop working until it's done. I've seen you when you work. As soon as you start something, you will keep working until the sun goes down," Edward commented, amusement in his voice.

Bella sighed in annoyance and fell back onto the ground. Her hair splayed all around her and she turned her head to each of her friends. Angela was stoic, but Edward looked both concerned and anxious.

"What's wrong Edward? Why do you look so troubled?" she asked cautiously.

She sat up and stood in front of him. He didn't say anything, but instead looked over at Angela, as if asking her permission. She nodded once and he took Bella's hand in his, leading her toward the middle of the oasis. Bella looked back at Angela but she just smiled with happiness. Did she know something? Bella wasn't sure, so she just followed Edward in silence until they reached the center of the oasis, far enough to give them some privacy.

After letting Bella's wrist go, Edward let out a breath of air and brushed his hand through the small amount of hair he had. His muscles were extremely tense, and when he turned around, his eyes seemed to beam with worry. He took a deep breath and his nerves seemed to steady a bit. She just waited in silence, letting him start at his pace.

"Bella," he started out slowly. "We've been through so much together, and the thought of being away from you for even a second makes my heart ache. I know I should have done this sooner and that some of this is long overdue, but considering the frenzied escape, it's been near impossible. Bella I love you with all of my heart. I would love for you to eventually be my wife, but for right now I just want to let you know that I love you with every fiber of my being."

Tears welled up in Bella's eyes and she swept them away quickly. "Oh Edward. I love you so much too.

She jumped into his arms excitedly and kissed his lips happily. Edward laughed with joy and kissed her back. He let his tongue slid in her mouth tasting the sweetness. They closed their eyes and let the passion of the kiss over take them . Their breath got heavier as there tongs played and danced together. After a few minutes Edward bit Bella's bottom lip, they broke the kiss and Edward let Bella down gently. There hands grasped each other's hands tightly and walked back to Angela, both very happy. They glanced at each other briefly once in a while as they walked back to Angela, love in their eyes.

"Hello you two. So Edward, did you finally ask her?" Angela asked as they came into view.

"Yes I did. You were right by the way. She said yes."

"I told you she would. You should really have more confidence in yourself."

Bella turned toward Edward, an eyebrow raised slightly.

"You were worried I would say no?" she questioned, amused.

"Well yeah. I mean really, you hated me before, and you always seem so perfect. After all you're beautiful, kind, and smart."

"Edward! Stop! You're embarrassing me!" Bella exclaimed, laughing at the same time. She looked down at the ground and let her hair cover her face shyly.

In response Edward tilted her head up and pulled her hair back. "You should never hide yourself my love. After all, your beauty should not be hidden from people," Edward told her sternly yet lovingly.

Bella felt her cheeks start to burn up as Edward took her face gently, and placed his lips carefully on hers. Her heart sped up rapidly and she felt wonderfully at peace. Too soon, he pulled away and looked over at Angela. Bella followed his gaze and she just smiled back. The three of them were soon working again, while at times playing around, and time seemed to fly by.

…

"Edward. We need to talk," Bella started out as she gathered up the food they had already found for dinner they were going to have that night.

"Sure Bella. What is it?" Edward asked as he gathered food and water for their next meal.

"Did you have to mention I was half middle-class and half upper-class blood when they were going to beat us?" Bella asked, irked.

"I figured if I pointed out to them you had royal blood, they would let you off easier," Edward calmly replied. "The good thing is by me telling them you were let off easier with your punishment."

"I don't know." Bella stirred their dinner thinking. "I think I would have rather taken the extra beatings."

"But why?" Edward inquired. "Why on earth would you have taken the extra beatings? You had fainted from just the few you had gotten anyway?"

"Then I wouldn't have more people find out about my mixed blood."

"Why do you care so much about it?"

"Because nearly nobody else has to deal with it."

"Exactly, no one else is like you. You're unique. Bella, no matter what, never forget that it is not something to be ashamed of. You should be proud."

"I guess. Thank you Edward," Bella whispered.

"Sure Bella."

They continued cooking their dinner as they relaxed, and enjoyed each other's company. Time passed slowly and soon Angela, Bella and Edward were sitting around the fire eating, laughing, and having a great time.

The moon shone brightly that night as Bella and Edward lied next to each other. She moved over somewhat and placed her head on top of Edward's stomach gently.

"Bella?" he softly called out to make sure she hadn't fallen asleep before continuing.

"Hmm? What is it Edward?" Bella asked somewhat slowly. She was on the verge of sleep so Edward realized he would have to try to be quick.

"How did your parents not know what Jake had done or at least heard the rumors?" he her curiously.

"That I really don't know. While some people had no clue what he would do, others heard the rumors but didn't believe them. Then there were the rest of the people who heard the rumors and knew they were true, but they were mostly kids sadly," Bella murmured softly. "Also, he changes his appearance each time so he can get away with it."

She quickly fell asleep after that and Edward watched her breathing slow before he finally fell asleep as well. His last coherent thought before he slipped into unconsciousness was, "I will make sure she is never hurt again."

…..

Three families gathered together as they dug three small holes. They were big enough for a few items and that was about it. A few pieces of clothing, jewelry, and cosmetics were placed in each of the holes. Angela's family placed her drawing supplies in the ground, Bella's family placed his harp into hers, and Edward's family placed his lyre and writing items in his. Each one placed a comb, some food and a bit of water in three jars with corks blocking it from escaping.

In each family's own good time, they added the tombstones above the burial sites with their names, and the year they were born and the present year.

 **why do people like college? I am almost done with the incan story edits (at least the ones i have a picture of. I lost the piece of paper i had written notes on to know what I wanted to redo/add in). So... 2 more edits? more or less.**


	17. Chapter 17

"Here Bella. Put this on your face," Angela ordered, pushing some white paste in her direction.

"Ok." Bella reached out to grab the paste and looked over at the pool of water she had found before. After dipping her fingers into the paste, she carefully applied it to her face. Once she felt she applied it all over her face, she looked down to examine her face. He eyes widened in surprise when she saw her reflection. "Whoa, I am so white," she whispered, examining her face in wonder.

Once she got over how blanched she would be, she applied more on her legs, arms, feet, and hands. When she was satisfied she got up and returned to Angela. Angela had already applied the paste on her skin, and was working on clothes for herself, that were different than the dresses they had worn before. Bella looked down at the dress she had made a few hours earlier. It was horribly itchy and looked disgustingly tacky, but they looked different at least.

"Edward!" she called out.

"Over here Bella!" she heard in reply.

When she walked over in the direction of the voice she saw Edward in a ripped, brown colored kilt. It was so tattered and torn no one would ever think he was a prince. He already had paste on his skin and amazingly, it darkened his skin!

"Edward, only on you could white paste darken a person's skin color," Bella commented as he set the paste down on the ground.

Edward chuckled and looked at Bella.

"What?" she asked.

"Even in all that paste, you still look like an angel to me," Edward stated.

"Ok. Well let's get going then," she declared, steering the conversation to a different topic. "Angela do you have everything?"

"Yes, I packed plenty of food and a lot of water. There's enough for each of us so long as we don't get lost," she yelled back.

"That's good. We'll use the stars again to find our way back and I'll get some large leaves to protect us from the heat so we don't get dehydrated."

She ran to the tree with the largest leaves, and grabbed three leaves from it. When she got back she gave one leaf to each of her friends.

"Ok, let's go," Edward announced as they headed east.

Sometime later they sat down and ate a small lunch and drank some water.

"Edward? How long did it take for you to reach the oasis before?" Bella asked curiously.

"A few hours maybe, according to the sun."

"How? You were carrying me and you had to support yourself."

"I don't know. I knew if I didn't take care of you soon though, you would die. I couldn't, and still can't, lose you so I made myself keep going, never stopping. I guess that's how I made such good time."

"Oh," she whispered.

They continued eating in silence, and once they were through, Edward continued leading them through the sandy wasteland.

"Bella. How much farther is it?" Angela asked after a few hours

"We're here," she whispered in response, surprise.

They all looked at eh city that had once been a sanctioned home. Two months earlier, they had snuck out of the city as fugitives, and now they were sneaking back in to clear their names.

"Wow. I guess we were forgotten about."

"It is amazing. Next to nothing happens here and I'm positive what we did was the biggest thing we did since my father decided to marry only one woman," Edward agreed in wonder.

There were no soldiers walking throughout the city, but instead, everything was moving along as usual and the world seemed at peace.

Edward pulled the top of his cloak over his head and the two girls followed suit, abandoning the dried leaves. Edward then led them into the city slowly but surely. As they continued walking, they heard a couple or so whispers about them from before, so they left the cloaks and paste on their bodies.

As they continued their advances, Bella saw something that made her gasp. Hearing her sharp intake, Edward instantly raced to her side.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked, worried something had happened to her.

"Edward. Angela. Look," she whispered as she pointed to what had caught her eye.

They trailed their eyes toward the grey stones in front of them. Edward gasped as well. Edward and Bella were silent as they read what they said.

Isabella Swan:

Born: 2034 B.C. Middle kingdom

Died: 2017 B.C. Middle kingdom

Angela Weber:

Born: 2032 B.C. Middle kingdom

Died: 2017 B.C. Middle kingdom

Prince Edward Cullen:

Born: 2034 B.C. Middle kingdom

Died: 2017 B.C. Middle kingdom

"Bella, what is that?" Angela asked, confused as it was never there before, and she couldn't read what it said.

"Our burial sites," Bella whispered, horrified.

"They- they thought we…. died?" Angela's voice quavered in horror.

"I'm so sorry Angela," Bella whispered, feeling bad for her friend and her family. They thought she was dead, all because of them.

"No Bella, it's okay. I am glad you found love."

"We were in the desert a long time," Edward reminded them, keeping a more business-like personality.

"True. Remember the last time that merchant was gone for a long period of time? He disappeared, and they found him dead, five weeks later," Bella pointed out.

"Yeah that was horrible."

They stared at their graves made for them a while longer before continuing to the palace. The closer they got, the faster they went. Soon, they had broken into a run, but instead of going straight to the palace, they took a sharp left turn, and headed toward the sturdy looking wall. Three pairs of eyes looked around cautiously, worried they might be spotted. No one was nearby, so Edward pushed on a section of the wall, and it opened, allowing them to enter the passage.

"Come on," Edward whispered, and led them inside for the second time.

He grabbed Bella's hand, and let her have a chance to grab Angela's, before they walked into the dark passage. Once they were inside, Edward repositioned the block so the wall was sealed up again. He then led them down the passageway carefully. After a few moments he announced that they were inside the palace. Trusting him, the girls didn't ask how he knew.

After a few more minutes Edward pressed against the wall again. They walked into a lavish room with wooden chairs and tables. Scrolls were placed around the room and instead of a curtain for a door, there was a fabulous-looking wooden door.

"Wow," was all Bella could say as she looked at everything.

"I know right? This is amazing," Angela agreed in awe as well.

"Love, I need you to concentrate. You need to hide behind a curtain in front of the window. Angela, you should hide behind the other. I'll hide in a really obvious, yet so crazy place that my father won't have a chance to see me before I see him," Edward instructed.

Angela walked over to a curtain and slipped behind it. Bella was about to do the same when she felt Edward's hand wrap around her wrist.

"Edward?"

"Bella, I love you. I know this journey has caused you much pain, but in the end it will be worth it. I promise you that much," he vowed.

He swiftly kissed her before walking towards the corner, and climbed up into the upper-corner like he had started doing at a young age. After repositioning his body so he was facing the room, he silently told Bella to hide. She smiled and leaped toward the curtain opposite of Angela. After slipping behind it she silently waited with her friend.

"Now!" Edward shouted after a long while.

The girls slipped out from behind the curtains just in time to see Edward leap down, and block the doorway. The Pharaoh stood in the center of the room, looking surprised and happy.

"Edward! Thank goodness you're alive! We thought you had died," Carlisle exclaimed.

"So I noticed," Edward retorted venomously.

"Ah, so, you saw the graves?" Carlisle asked, faking the sadness in his voice.

"Yes," his son spat. "I also saw the ones for Bella and Angela."

"You know Bella and Angela?" Edward nodded once in response. "How did you meet them?"

"Your son is smarter than you give him credit for," Bella stated calmly, still standing behind the Pharaoh.

"Ah. Young Bella. And you must be Angela," Carlisle assumed, looking at both of them. "It's so good to see you both alive and well."

"Is it now? I had no clue you cared so deeply for commoners and half-bloods," Bella sneered angrily. "Especially after our last run-in."

"As touching as this moment is," Angela slowly started out, with some sarcasm in her voice. "Edward, Bella, we need to decide what to do now. Stay, or leave once again."

"Well that all depends on the decision and actions my father makes," Edward responded.

"I will do whatever it takes for you to stay here," Carlisle promised steadily.

"We'll see how long it takes for you to break that promise."

He knew his father often made and broke promises with his family. Edward had yet to see any of the promises he had made long ago fulfilled.

"Edward," Bella called his name sternly, warning him to not push it, even if she knew how he felt. The promises her own father had made had never been followed up on.

"Fine. What is it you'll do?"

"Edward, you can marry whoever you like, no matter their blood. So if you would like to marry Bella, then you may. I will call off the marriage with Tanya's family. I will make the charges against Bella's family voided. I will fulfill any past promises I made to our family I will be fulfill any I make in the future as well."

"All right. Now I will make sure you keep your promises."

"How will you do that?"

"You really are very unobservant. Bella just wrote down every word you said. Now you are going to sign it."

Carlisle spun around and saw a scroll in Bella's hand, with every word written in the exact order he had said it. There were only two spaces in it. One at the top and one at the bottom.

"You sign here and here," Bella told him, pointing at each space in turn.

He took the paper and placed it on his desk. He then took the feather Bella had used, to sign his name in the space.

 **sorry about the time... so much going on. I found out I have to take more classes for general studies and life is just.. sigh. I thought i would have a 2-year degree by now at the end of this semester.**


	18. Chapter 18

"Edward! Come on!" Bella yelled as she ran through the palace hallways.

"Where on earth are you taking me Bella?" Edward asked as he ran faster to keep up with her.

"You'll see. Now follow me."

She ran down the hall faster and waited at the doorway to give Edward a chance to completely catch up. Once he did she slipped behind the door and waited for him to come inside. When he followed her inside he was surprised to see all of his brothers and sisters standing behind her.

"Bella, what's going on?" Edward asked cautiously.

"Edward, I don't know if you know this, but Peter is not the next person in line for the throne."

"He's not? What are you talking about? Of course he is. He is the oldest male in the family other than our father," Edward pointed out.

"Yes, but he doesn't want to rule. Also, Emmett, well he doesn't want to rule either. The reasons are simple. Peter would rather have a simple life and live out his life with a wife and kids in the city. He doesn't want his kids to go through what he had to go through growing up," Bella explained to Edward. "Then Emmett's choice is because of us."

"Emmett, you don't have to be pushed into something you don't want to do," Edward reminded him worriedly.

"Me get pushed into something? Goodness dear brother. Bella please explain to him what is going on before I die from laughter," Emmett requested, laughing at the top of his lungs.

"Very well. Emmett saw how our love was strong enough that we were able to conquer all the obstacles that were put in front of us, and basically has the same wishes as Peter for his future. He wishes to have a loyal, loving wife that loves him for him and not for his status. They also apparently wish to get married without a big fuss. He then wants to have a simple life instead of a complex one in the palace."

"What about my sisters?"

"Well Alice has been looking at Jasper apparently, and considering they are the same age…" Bella trailed off.

Edward instantly got what she was talking about. "That's all well and fine, but does Jasper even like her?"

"Give me some credit. I thought of that already. I asked him the last time I saw him and he said he did."

"Bella that could have been years ago. If it was he could have changed his mind by now."

"Actually I asked him before we left and soon after we returned. He still said he liked her."

"Well Alice, do you want to try being with Jasper?"

"I guess we could see how it goes," she agreed uneasily.

"Trust me. My brother is one of the sweetest people you will ever know."

Edward was silent, and watched as his siblings walked towards Bella, and hug her gratefully. After a few minutes they broke apart and thanked her in union.

"Come on over Edward. You deserve to be a part of this. After all you need to keep making stronger bonds with your family," Bella urged him when she saw him standing outside of the group circle.

Edward complied and came over to join newly reformed hug. When he did he realized he felt very happy. Having his whole family surrounding him for once felt great. He was happy his family seemed healthier, and all because Bella had shown them the light, just like she had done with him.

…

"Bella?" Edward started uneasily. He had asked this before but he felt he needed to do it once more, now that they were out of danger at least for a little while.

"Yes?" she replied, watching him move closer to her.

"Would you do the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Oh, Edward. Of course, of course!" she exclaimed as she sighed happily in his arms.

"Thank you so much Bella." He whispered as she hugged him.

…..

Later that night Bella sat in her room humming to herself after her family had gone to bed as she brushed her hair, in utter bliss as the thought of marrying Edward. He had told her he didn't want any other wife, despite the fact if he became pharaoh, he could. He only wanted her. Who knew so much would change in so little time? If someone had told her earlier that year she would have been marrying Edward, she would have thrown the ultimate fit. Now she couldn't wait.

Once she finished brushing her hair, she spun around the room, standing in front of the window. Edward planned to come tonight, she just didn't know when. She sighed, laying her head down on the window and looking out at the millions of stars.

All of the sudden her hands were behind her back and someone was covering her mouth.

"MMMmmmm! Mmmm!" she screamed in surprise.

"Hello Bella" Mike's voice hissed into her ear.

Bella's eyes widened in horror. Mike was back? How?

"Bella," he crooned, causing Bella to shiver in disgust. "You got away again. I guess this time I will have to get farther. I see you are trying to get married. That won't work. I have original claim on you. You will be mine."

Bella was twisting and fighting him, trying to get away, her eyes blurry with tears. 'Where was Edward? Of all times to be late!' she thought. She pounded her fists against Mike, jerking and trying to bite him so he would let go.

"Bella! Damn you!" he bellowed, holding her back.

In an instant she felt his grip loosen and bolted off, looking back she could see Edward holding Mike, his arms wrapped around mikes neck and head. A snap was heard and mikes head fell forward.  
The light faded from his eyes. Blood trickled on the ground from his body.

"Bella! Are you okay?" Edward asked, rushing to her after he tossed Mike's body out the window with his Ba and Ka leaving the mortal world, and looking her over. Mikes' body could be heard hitting the ground with and sickening plopping sound outside her window.

Bella sobbed in his arms, nodding. "Edward! What took you so long? I was so scared! You're late!" she spat out all at once, her body racked with fear.

Edward looked sheepish and held out some bent, slightly damaged lotus flowers. "I got you these on the way. I just wanted to do something nice before I got here."

"Oh thank you!" Bella breathed in the scent, smiling. "Next time though, please be on time."

Edward chuckled nervously and smiled, holding her as they whispered in the night.

"I will be," he promised. "I will be."

 **Here's another chapter to make up for not posting. once again. sorry.**


	19. Chapter 19

"Son, calm down. I know you're excited but it's not good for you to get too worked up," Charlie advised the young prince.

"Thank you for your concern sir, but with all due respect, your daughter is worth getting worked up over."

"Edward. We are family now, are we not? You may call me father."

"Well thank you…father."

"You are quite welcome."

Edward and Charlie stood together while waiting in silence. Edward and Bella's family were both there, and Angela's was also waiting as well. Everyone was spread far apart from each other at the beginning, but soon they started to mingle with each other. The once tense, almost silent room was now filled with laughter and peoples' voices.

Suddenly the room was deathly quiet and when Edward turned toward the stairs he saw why. Bella had come down and looked beautiful. A full-length bead-net was placed onto of her blanched linen dress. She had simple but elegant gold and silver jewelry adorning her dress. Her hair was also pulled up slightly with a flower-shaped clip.

Edward had to remember how to breathe and blink after a few moments. When he had enough air in his lungs to think again, his first thought was, "Gods and goddesses above, she is a goddess on earth. I am not even worthy of her." She had done so much for him even though she had despised him at first. Everything they had gone through was amazing.

After a few moments drinking in her loveliness, he finally noticed other people were walking up to her to hug and compliment her. When they had finished, Bella walked over to Edward and her eyes filled with happiness when he gave her a simple kiss. It was so simple, yet to her, it said everything to her.

When they pulled away from each other, their families and friends looked very happy for them. The music began soon and it announced the start of the dances. Edward his arms around Bella and they were soon dancing to the soothing music. Food was brought out after some time. Duck, fruit and nuts of every imaginable kind. Everyone watched in happiness and love, as they offered food to each other. Later on the balcony overlooking the city, Edward chose a flower, and placed it gently in Bella's hair.

"You looked so beautiful today," Edward murmured as they danced slowly together in time with the music.

"Thank you," Bella whispered softly, ducking her head in embarrassment.

Her cheeks flamed up and she felt Edward lift her face up slightly. "What did I tell you before? Never hide yourself," he whispered lovingly. Then, carefully, he placed his lips on hers. The kiss was only innocent but it told Edward exactly how she felt. She was happy, nervous and excited all at once. He could also tell she loved him very, very much. As Edward pulled away Bella felt slightly disappointed, and he noticed this.

"Don't worry. There's time later," he reminded her gently.

"That sounds nice," she whispered, deep in thought about their future.

They kept dancing through the many songs that played late into a truly magical night.

Bella talked with Angela, her own family, and her husband's side of her family as time passed. She got to know each individual person very well, especially her father-in-law and mother-in-law.

Carlisle was very happy for them both and didn't have to make an effort to show it, despite what they had to do to get here. Esme on the other hand, had to make a large effort on her part, and it showed. Not only could Bella and Edward tell she was upset by the wedding, but everyone else could practically feel the anger radiating off of her.

Finally, when the wedding was over Esme went to her and her husbands' room. Bella did not miss this and walked toward the room carefully.

"Queen Cullen?"

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's Bella."

Silence. Then finally, "Go away! Leave this area of the palace if you want to see tomorrow!" she spat at her.

"I cannot do that your Highness," Bella calmly replied. "Could you let me in so we can talk like reasonable people?"

Hearing a sigh and the door start to open, Bella stepped back to give Esme some space. The door opened slowly and Esme stepped aside to give her some space to enter the room.

"Thank you." Bella stepped inside her room slowly.

"What is it you have to say?"

"Why do you hate me?"

"Why? Why? Why?! Because after you've made yourself a nice cozy life here, you will gather up all the money this place has to offer and run off with your friend, Angela and have extremely good life!"

Bella stood in the middle of the room looking at the queen dumb-founded for a few minutes. She finally burst out laughing and couldn't stop.

"What? What is so funny?" Esme asked, angered by her laughing.

"You - You actually - think – I would go through all this trouble - just for - money?" she finally spit out in between laughs.

Her mother-in-law nodded once, her jaw set.

"Oh my goodness. This is good. I can't believe this. Your Royal Highness, Mrs. Cullen, with all due respect, I would not have done half the things I did, much less run off with him, or get married, if I did not like or love him."

"How would I know? People have done all that and more before just to get what they want," she replied, angry again.

"True. Though I am not most people. Really, I truly do love your son."

"Oh, all right," she sighed, somewhat tiredly. She loved her children but wished Edward had more time to grow up before sending him off into the world, even if he would have had an arranged marriage just months before.

"I know you don't want to let him go, but you've got to start somewhere," Bella whispered.

She then got up and quietly left the room.

 **short chapter... i finished school about half a month ago so that was hectic and disappointing. Life isn't exactly getting better. This story will be finished.**


	20. Chapter 20

"Bella?"

She spun around at the sound of her name. Her husbands' voice floated down the hall, so she walked toward the source.

"Bella?" he called again.

Bella started to run toward his voice, more sure of the source now.

She saw him in the palace garden, underneath a tree. Instead of answering him though, she ran toward the tree and quickly scrambled up it. She then positioned herself on a branch above Edward, and placed herself slightly behind him.

"Bella!" he shouted again. "Gods if she doesn't come I'll-"

Bella chose that moment to make herself known and quickly leapt down from the branch right behind him.

"You'll do what?" she whispered.

"Nothing. I-where were you? I've been calling your name for some time now," Edward asked in return.

"Talking with your mother."

"You…what?" he whispered, worry starting to slip into his eyes. "Did she hurt you? If she did, I swear…"

"Edward, calm down, I am fine. We merely talked. Nothing more," she assured him.

"She didn't hurt you?"

"No." Bella shook her head. "Edward, she worries about you. She loves you, but is worried our wedding is a trap."

"Oh my…"Edward growled with annoyance, not even finishing his sentence.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she asked, worried by his sudden mood swing.

"I am not happy that after all this, she thinks you marrying me is a trap. Sometimes she can't see past her own nose."

"Edward, Edward. Be calm my love. She just loves you, so of course she is going to be worried about that. Any woman most likely would, and certainly any queen would."

"So you would think that?"

"Ok, fine. Any queen that has only known the marriage of people for status or money would think that this was all a trap."

Edward sighed exasperatedly and ran his fingers across his mostly shaved head. His eyes flickered as he thought hard.

"All right," he sighed at last.

"Thank you," she said softly.

Bella then took a half step forward, and pushed her lips against his roughly. She ran his fingers through his slip of hair and deepened the kiss. Before she was too far gone though, she pulled away, and found her husband pouting. Laughing, she leaped back into the tree above them, and climbed farther up the branches.

She then watched as Edward walked toward a hopefully successful conversation with his mother.

…..

Edward took a deep breath to calm his shaking nerves before walking into the bright room. He saw his mother sitting by the window, looking out thoughtfully. He coughed to make his presence known and Esme looked over at him, smiling softly.

"Mother? You wanted to speak with me?" Edward asked carefully.

"Yes I did son. As you already know, I talked with Bella," Esme started out. "As I talked with her, I realized that she doesn't have any of the intentions I thought she might have. Also she really does care about you. She loves you for you, no matter what your family is like."

Edward stood staring at his mother for a few minutes, too shocked to respond. Finally, clearing his throat, he began again.

"This is a huge surprise, to say the least. Though thank you for giving her a chance at least. Also remember how there was that person I mentioned who changed my perspective on life?"

She nodded once in response.

"That was Bella."

His mother simply nodded, and returned to continue looking out the window once more. Knowing he was dismissed, Edward left the room, and walked down the halls to find his love.

As he was walking, he accidently ran into a few servants carrying scrolls. He and the servants fell back on the ground, making the scrolls spill everywhere. When the servants had realized who they had knocked down, they scrambled to their feet instantly. They then began to apologize profoundly, begging for forgiveness. Edward ignored their pleas and began to pick their scrolls up. When they realized he was holding the scrolls out so they could continue on their way, they stood looking at him, shock written all over their faces.

"There's no need to apologize. I was in deep thought when I crashed into you, so I should be the one apologizing, not you."

The servants stood there with their eyes as big as dinner plates, and silently took the scrolls before thanking him. As they stood there staring at him, Edward kept walking, and ignored the many other stares he got from other people as he continued on his way.

"Hello Edward," a voice soft greeted, startling him.

He spun around and saw Bella smiling softly.

"That was very nice of you."

"What did you see?"

"The whole thing."

Edward gaped at her, astounded by her answer. "But how?"

"Really? By what you've seen me do so far, you're surprised now?" Bella asked, a small smirk on her lips.

"Hm. Maybe I should expect more from you," Edward reasoned.

"Yes, you probably should. So how did it go with your mother?"

"Shouldn't you know?

"Edward! Are you suggesting that I would spy on a very private conversation between my own husband and my mother-in-law?" Bella chided, some hurt present in her voice.

Edward looked down sheepishly for a bit.

"Oh come on Edward," Bella giggled teasingly. "I'm teasing. I could have done that, but that would be horrible."

"True. Also, throughout the time I've seen you, you've been thoughtful of others, and extremely caring."

Bella's eyes widened at the comment and blushed, causing her to instinctively pull her hair over her face. Suddenly she felt a few fingers lightly brush against her skin, and her hair was slowly moved toward the side of her face.

"Tut tut. My love, don't you remember what I said? Or will I have to keep reminding you through the years? You should never hide your beauty from me," he , very gently, he cupped his hand and took her face as he leaned in, and pressed his lips on hers softly but firmly. Her cheeks were engulfed in a fiery blush and her heartbeat sped up immensely. She couldn't form a coherent thought but she knew for sure this was the happiest she had ever been in her life.

…

Epilogue

The sun dipped low in the sky as the two figures walked along the empty streets. They walked hand in hand, watching the last few people finish up for the day. Red and gold light streaked across the sky and the two people started to run as they neared the palace.

"Come on!" the woman laughed as she got closer to the entrance.

The man looked up, seeing the woman laugh happily and ran towards her. She saw him running towards her and gracefully stepped to the side at the last minute.

"You're slowing down my love," Bella commented when he missed her.

"Not really my dear," Edward replied, growling playfully.

He crouched slowly, and pounced towards his wife, caging her between himself and the wall.

"So, what should you're prize be for finally catching me?" Bella asked thoughtfully.

"I know precisely what my prize will be," Edward murmured.

He gently took her face and tilted it upward before slowly letting his lips meet hers. Feeling her heartbeat race, he internally smiled and deepened his kiss.

"Edward wait," she protested.

"What is it?" Edward asked, concerned.

"Do you know how our siblings are doing?" she questioned.

"Love, really?"

Please Edward," she pouted.

"They are all very happy. Trust me. I checked up on them a little while ago," Edward replied, smirking slightly. "Now come, my Egyptian goddess."

Bella smiled softly; blushing at the term; and took his hand as she led him inside, toward their future.

 **Hey look, it's done... I guess I'll post more poems for now after this.. It's hard to have so many interests all the while your parents yell at you about everything you do wrong constantly.**


End file.
